To Break the Chains of Yesterday
by r0ckit
Summary: Fate determined that a young miko who can't control her powers and a lonely hanyou become best of friends . . . but when tragedy strikes and friends are torn apart, can fate draw them back together and help them rebuild the bridge between their two worlds
1. Unlikely

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_The earliest memory I can recall was a day when the cherry blossoms first bloomed, their pink and white petals still vivid and fresh in my mind. I was four years old then, and the Higurashi Shrine still belonged to us. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly overhead as I licked my chocolate ice cream under Goshinboku. I still remember Ojii-san sweeping near the great big steps as Mama walked around the courtyard, trying to get Souta to finally sleep._

_That particular day, after Ojii-san had finished sweeping, he sat next to me underneath the spiritual tree._

"Kagome," _he said._

"Yes, Ojii-san?"

"One day, all of this will be yours."

_He was referring to the Shrine. I, being the oldest in the family, was to inherit the Higurashi Shrine when Ojii-san and Mama were unable to care for it any longer. It was a great honor, because I would be the first woman to ever oversee the Shrine in the history of our family. I remember him going on, telling me that from the day I was born he sensed a great power from within me, and how when Mama held me in her arms for the first time I glowed with a purple aura. When I was a baby, I was told I would put a barrier around myself involuntarily, usually happening when I was upset. I also showed signs of having strong empathic abilities, which although was a sign of a strong spiritual gift, could be seen as a disability as it enabled me to have strong, emotional attachments._

_That day also happened to be Souta's first birthday, and that night we celebrated with food and laughter. My aunt and cousins from Osaka came down for the occasion, and while the adults laughed and reminisced of years past, I kept myself entertained by playing with my cousin Sango._

_Sango was my best friend in every aspect. Although she was a year older than me, we were closer than most blood relations. She was a taijiya in training, though mostly for show, coming down from a long line of demon exterminators. We bonded in that fact that although we lived in modern times, we had ties to the past that kept us rooted to family traditions. We understood each other._

_A few months after Souta's birthday, I was sweeping the front steps of the courtyard when I felt a strong aura sweep through me. It had come from the forest behind the Shrine, but when I turned to look all I saw were trees and darkness. Yet, I knew something was there, something, or someone with great powers was beyond the forest._

_Ojii-san was the first to find me staring intently into the forest. He had sensed it too, and wasn't surprised when I asked him about it._

"Youkai."

"Youkai?" _I was puzzled._

"What you sensed was a youkai. A powerful one has moved right next door to us, Kagome. Not to worry, they are friendly."

_Ojii-san had explained the ways of the youkai after that day. Hundreds of years ago, they ruled the earth, and humans feared them. As the human population began to grow, the youkai soon found themselves outnumbered. They went and hid themselves among the humans and began to intermarry. According to Ojii-san, there were very few pure youkai left these days, and apparently, one of the strongest moved a couple acres across from us._

_That was how I spent my life, learning about the ways of the Shrine, going to school, and training to become a miko. Those were the happier days._

_Two years later, we found ourselves going into debt. The Shrine wasn't bringing in money like it use to, and with the technological advances that improved everyday, people were no longer interested in the ways of the past._

_I remember Mama and Ojii-san making calls, some leading to others, all leading to frustration. The discussions at the dinner table were dwindling, and soon we ate in silence. We had no idea what was going to happen to us._

_Then one day, our prayers were answered. Coming home from school, I felt a strange presence in our house, along with the strange aura I had felt years before when I was sweeping in our courtyard. Walking in the front door, I realized that our neighbors had come to pay a visit._

_Mama and Ojii-san were speaking in the living room, so I crept ever so quietly behind the door and peeked through the crack. Seated across from them was a beautiful lady, her long black hair cascading over her back as her soft eyes listened intently to Ojii-san's words. She wore clothes of the past, robes of a noblewoman with its delicate colors and many layers. Sitting next to her was a tall man, his silver hair swept up in a high ponytail. He had peculiar purple markings on his face, markings that I didn't quite understand.. The man was clad in a white kimono surrounded by . . ._

_Armor?_

_I blinked, and the armor and the robes of the woman faded away, and they sat with modern clothes. The markings on his face had disappeared, though the silver hair remained. I had no idea at the time what was going on, but I knew that no one could change clothes that fast._

_A strange pulse entered my body as I realized that the youkai I sensed years before was the man sitting across the table from my Mama. Stifling my gasp, I suddenly became afraid when the golden eyes of the youkai fixated themselves on me._

"It seems we have a visitor."

_I remember my heart stopping a full five seconds as my eyes became as wide as saucers. By this time the beautiful lady had noticed me as well, and a smile crept on her face as she spoke._

"Who is this young lady?"

_I was about to run up to my room when the door swung wide open and Mama stood before me. I was afraid that she would be mad at me, but instead stooped down and scooped me up into her arms, something she hadn't done in quite a while._

"This is my eldest, Kagome," Mama had answered proudly.

_I felt the eyes of the visitors on me as Mama kissed me on the forehead and set me back on the ground. For the first time, I stared straight into the woman's eyes, but I was far too afraid to even look in the direction of the man's._

"She's beautiful," _the woman said softly._ "And how old are you Kagome?"

"I'm six," _I had responded, and bowed respectfully._

"My, my, what a polite young girl." _The noblewoman then stuck out her hand, beckoning me to come to her. As soon as I touched her hand, a strange pulse went through my hand and into hers. Scared that I might've hurt her, I pulled back my hand._

"Kagome?" _Ojii-san looked at me in alarm._

"I . . ." _I looked at the woman before me. She had a strange, awestruck look on her face as she stared at her hand then looked at my face. This had caught the man's attention, and I soon felt the entire room's stare._

"Is she," _the woman had looked at Mama and Ojii-san,_ "a miko?"

"Indeed she is, Izayoi-sama," _Mama answered, still looking at me with confusion._ "But, how did you know?"

_Izayoi-sama didn't speak, and the man, who I assumed was her husband by this time, turned back to the matters they had been speaking of._

"As I was saying, I would be happy to buy the land and Shrine. I would keep your family on as caretakers, and you would be paid for your duties."

"Arigatou, Inutaisho-sama, your help is greatly appreciated," _Ojii-san bowed. I felt his sadness and Mama's suddenly lift, and replaced by unexplainable joy._

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to repay you?" _Mama had asked._

"Well, there could be one thing," _Izayoi-sama had quietly said. She looked at me with soft eyes, her expression something I couldn't read._ "I would like to have Kagome's services."

"Nani?" _Mama was wide-eyed. I believe she had thought that Izayoi-sama wanted me as a servant._

"Please don't mistake me, Higurashi-san," _she had explained,_ "I do not intend her to be a servant in our household. She would serve a different purpose."

_She then tuned her attention to me, and I felt her uneasiness and hope._ "You see, Kagome, I have a son a couple years older than you. He, well, he doesn't have many friends, and I was hoping if you would be his."

_Izayoi-sama then smiled at Mama and Ojii-san._ "You would still see her, I promise you. I wouldn't separate her from her family. All I ask that during the week she come to our home and be a companion to my son. I would take care of her schooling, and at night she would be able to come home. The weekends are hers to use."

_Mama and Ojii-san had looked at each other, then looked at me._ "Well, Kagome, what do you think?"

_I didn't think any harm would come to being a companion of Izayoi's son. In reality, I hadn't had many friends either, and the prospect of having one all to myself made me feel happy. I looked at Inutaisho-sama, and through the cool stare he gave me I felt his hope as well. I had no idea what I was getting into, but I agreed._

_Arrangements were made for me to go to the house the following Monday. I wasn't scared, and I had no need to be. Izayoi-sama promised mother that she would look after me, and I would be able to see my family again at night. If anything, I was excited when Monday morning had come. I wanted to see my new friend._

_At exactly 8:00 there was a knock at the door. They had sent over an escort to take me through the forest and to the Kabayashi residence. He was an old man with large eyes by the name of Totosai. While we walked through the forest he would tell me mindless stories of swords and what he used to make them. I smiled and nodded; he was a youkai, but not as powerful as Inutaisho-sama. The entire walk to the house took about 20 minutes, and I enjoyed his company._

_I remember the first time I saw the Kabayashi residence. Grand didn't even begin to describe it. It was a mansion, to say the least, with white brick and beautiful blue-paned windows. The driveway itself was about as big as our shrine, and around the mansion were paths that seemed to lead to disappear into a jungle of flowers. As I walked up the steps to the front door, I couldn't help but shake. I had never been in the presence of such wealth before._

_Izayoi-sama was in the foyer to greet me. Again, when I saw her, she was dressed in magnificent robes, but they had remained when I tried to blink them away. She laughed prettily, and told me that she only wore modern clothes outside. Leading me through the hallway, she informed me of a couple things. I would have time with her son until 10, when our schooling would start. At 12 lunch would be served in the dining hall, and it was back to studies at 1. At 3 school would be done, and I would have free time with my new friend again until 6, when dinner was served. At seven, Totosai would escort me back home._

_It was an agreeable schedule, but then again, I was six at the time and didn't care what schedule I was given as long as I was able to play. We had reached tall, double wooden doors at the end of the hallway, and told me her son was inside. "He'll need some time to get use to," she said, then opened the door and ushered me inside._

"Inuyasha?"

_The room was brightly lit, with the sun shining in through the tall windows across the room. In the corner was a tall chest, where his toys belonged. On the floor were books scattered here and there, but otherwise the room was spotless. From the corner of my eye I saw a stack of pillows move, and a white head popped out._

"Hi, Mother."

_My first encounter with him would be seared into my mind for all eternity. Wearing a red haori, his silver-white hair fell below his waist and around his eyes. His golden eyes, an exact duplicate of his father's, stared into my own, the color and sharpness sending shivers down my spine. Atop his head sat two triangular ears, which twitched in my direction. I had to resist the urge to squeal out loud and rush towards them. He gazed at me with curiosity, the grasp on his red ball loosening as he dropped it on the floor. I watched it bounced away, thankful to have something distract me from those eyes._

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome." _Izayoi-sama had gently pushed me forward, and I stumbled a few steps._ "She's here to become your friend."

_A slight frown swept across his face._ "But she's a girl!"_ He had given me another once-over, before shrugging and picking up his ball._ "Do you want to play catch?"

"Sure."

_That was how our friendship started, over a little red ball. It's funny how children are so innocent and carefree. I didn't care that he was a hanyou, and he didn't care that I was a girl who didn't quite know how to control her powers._

_I remember the first time I accidentally put up a barrier around myself. We had been playing tag outside in the courtyard. We had put a little twist on the game, including the little red ball he loved so much. Inuyasha had been "it", and I had been running away from the direction I thought he was coming from when he appeared in front of me out of thin air. I was going too fast to stop and I had raised my hands to prevent the crash. A few moments later, I had heard"Oof" and a rustle of leaves. Opening my eyes, I realized that I had constructed a barrier around myself, and had sent my friend flying into the bushes next to us. Worried and slightly afraid, I had called out his name._

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you okay?"

_A white head popped out of this bushes as Inuyasha stood, leaves stuck in his hair. He stared at me with an astonished look, his mouth gaping._

"Inuyasha?"

"That . . . was so cool! Can you do it again?"

_No, he didn't care. We seemed to live in our own little world, away from humans and youkai. There was the occasional rivalry, especially when it came down to studies. Being a hanyou, and being three years older than I, he was advanced in school. However, it only took me a few weeks before I was caught up with Inuyasha. Myoga-san, our tutor, found himself struggling to keep up with us, as we raced on who could finish homework first, or the most._

_Every night Totosai would bring me back home, and I would run into Mama's arms and tell her about my day. I would have a hard time sleeping at night, eager for the next day when I would see Inuyasha. During the weekends, when I wasn't required to go to the Kabayashi residence, he would sometimes come and visit. We would eat ice cream beneath the shade of Goshinboku, sitting in silence as we watched the clouds go by. We loved each other's company, and we treasured each moment. It seemed like a dream come true at the time for two kids like us._

_Little did we know that it was a short-lived dream._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: hello again! yep, it's a new story . . . I'm trying a few new things, so bear with me, kay? and yes, Inuyasha will be in character as the story progresses, and so will Kagome . . . not to worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, and I'm still searching for my inspiration to finish Beneath the Tangles )

Ojii-san Grandpa


	2. Saved

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_

* * *

_

_For six years I went through the same routine. I would wake up at 7:00, get ready while Mama prepared breakfast. At precisely 8:00 Totosai would knock on the door, not a minute too early, not a minute too late. We would walk through the forest, usually arriving at the mansion at 8:15. After greeting Izayoi-sama, I would run to Inuyasha's room, where our day would begin._

_Occasionally, I would bump into Inutaisho-sama in the hallway, or making his way in or out of his office. My first encounter with him after his visit to the Shrine was about a week into my new routine. Mama had recently bought me a new pet, a cat named Buyo, and I was excited to tell Inuyasha the news when I rounded the corner and went head-on into the inu-youkai's stomach. My bottom plopped promptly on the floor, and as I rubbed my head my eyes met with gold eyes that weren't my friend's. I had heard terrible stories about inu-youkai and their tempers with humans. I had barely enough time to squeak out a "gomen" when he bent down, picked me up, and set me back on my feet. Chuckling, he ruffled my hair and asked if I was hurt. When I shook my head, he smiled._

"You really shouldn't lead with your head. You might really hurt yourself."

_My fear for the father of Inuyasha disappeared from that moment on. When I saw him in the hallways, I made sure to stop, bow respectfully, and say hello. He in turn would greet me, sometimes giving me a couple chocolates to share with Inuyasha. More than once he lifted me on his shoulders and carried me to his son's room himself. I had never felt such fatherly affection before; my own father had died a few weeks after Souta was born from a car accident. _

_Around Christmastime the first year I was there, Inuyasha and I were playing with marbles in his room, his door wide open, when I noticed a figure pass by. At first I had thought it was Inutaisho-sama, but when he stopped and gazed into the room I realized that I was mistaken. Although very similar to the inu-youkai lord, he was significantly younger, and his hair fell down his back much like Inuyasha's did._

"And who are you?"_ His voice was hard, controlled, despite his young appearance. _

"Sesshoumaru-nii-chan!" _Inuyasha had jumped up when he saw him standing in the doorway, running and attaching himself to his leg. _"When did you come back!"

"Inuyasha."_ Sesshoumaru had given Inuyasha a slow stare and a simple pat on the head. _"I returned early this morning."

_He then focused his attention on me. _"Introduce me to your friend, Inuyasha."

"Oh, yeah."_ Rushing over to me, he pulled me to my feet and tugged me over to Sesshoumaru._

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome. She's my friend."

_He gave me a cool, steady look._ "I can see that."

"H-hello," _I had stammered, bowing respectfully._ "I didn't know that Inuyasha had an older brother."

"_Half_-brother." _His eyes narrowed._ "You're a miko."

"Hai."

_A single eyebrow rose as he looked at me from head to toe. _"Izayoi has succeeded."

_That was all he said, as he turned and left the room. I had no idea what he had meant, I wouldn't know until many years later. I only saw Sesshoumaru three more times that week before he left for the boarding school he attended up north. "He chose it," Inuyasha explained, when I had asked why he went to school so far away. _

_Sesshoumaru was the result of Inutaisho's first marriage. His mother had been a rare inu-youkai, but died shortly after Sesshoumaru's first birthday. Inutaisho mourned the death of his first wife, and it would be many years before he met Izayoi. The human woman took the young youkai under her wing, caring for him in the motherly way he needed. Sesshoumaru's sense of honor and pride of lineage prevented him from expressing his feelings, but his eyes betrayed him, showing obvious gratitude and appreciation when he was in her presence. _

_Over the years, I came to love this unorthodox family. I respected Izayoi-sama and Inutaisho-sama, accepted Sesshoumaru for his quiet and stoic attitude, and loved Inuyasha with all my heart. I didn't care that I didn't have other friends—Inuyasha was the only one I needed. When I fell, he was there to help me up, and when I cried, he lent me his shoulder. When he entered puberty, I was there to help him through it. Yes, there were the occasional jokes of his limbs being too long for his body or the normal acne breakouts, but I assured him that he was perfect the way he was. I wouldn't have him any other way._

_But things were about to change. Drastically change._

_Rumors had begun to spread of a threat to Inutaisho-sama and his family. By now I had come to realize that Inutaisho-sama played no small role in the youkai community. He, in fact, was the Lord of the Western Lands, and the strongest youkai for miles around. Although he had a kind and caring demeanor, when he was angry the largest bear youkai trembled in their fur. He had much power and influence, and some youkai didn't like it._

_By taking a human as his wife and mate was another strike against him. Youkai were disgusted that Inutaisho, the Lord of the Western Realm, chose to breed with a human and beget a hanyou. One of the angriest was Ryukotsusei, a youkai of unknown origins. He despised Inutaisho-sama and his great power, wanting it for himself. Others wouldn't dare insult Inutaisho about his choice of mate, but Ryukotsusei practically threw it in his face. According to him, by taking a human wife, Inutaisho showed his incapability to govern the Western Realm. _

_That was the extent of my knowledge at that time. I had more important issues to deal with, namely Inuyasha. My best friend of six years was now a full-blown teenager. With his 16th birthday approaching in a few months, he was constantly begging his father for a car. "All the other 16-year-olds have a car!" he argued._

_I would sit back and watch, amused as Inuyasha would rant and complain, while his father remained cool and composed as he did his paperwork, an occasional smirk appearing on his face every now and then. Inutaisho-sama would sometimes wink at me, frustrating Inuyasha even more._

"Kagome! Help me out here! You're going to be a teenager soon, and no doubt you'll be wanting _me_ to drive you to the mall!"

_It was true; we were growing up. I was as awkward at the tender age of 12 as I was at 6. With my gangly arms, my skinny frame, and seemingly demon-possessed hair, it was a wonder that Inuyasha still kept me around. I managed to gain some sort of control over my power—I was no longer putting up barriers around myself involuntarily. However, the past few years had revealed that I had many more capabilities than just putting up barriers. I had healing powers, discovered when Inuyasha had fallen out of a tree when he was 10 and cut open his head on a large rock. Rushing over to my friend, I covered the wounds with my hands, trying to "push the blood back in." Strange warmth had exuded from my hands, and when I removed them, the wound was gone._

_The other power I discovered was something I was deathly afraid of. When I was angry, or over emotional, my body would create energy, energy that I was able to push out of my hands in the form of great, purple light. The first person to feel the wrath of my powers had been poor Myouga-san. He had given me a poor mark on one of my tests, and while Inuyasha crowed in triumph next to me, I was furious. As my anger built up, I immediately felt a strange bubble inside my chest. Not knowing what it was, I let it out, accidentally purifying Myouga-san in the process. Luckily my powers were still weak, and only managed to singe my tutor. After that day I promised myself that I would work harder than before to control my powers, before I hurt someone I cared about._

_Miko training was one of the hardest things I had ever gone through. It took patience, mediation, and sheer will power to control my abilities. I would spend nearly my whole weekend training, plus the nightly mediation that Ojii-san had me start when I turned 7. I had to learn the basic fundamentals, such as medicinal herb knowledge and the tradition of learning archery. That, however, was where the basics ended. Because of my unusual miko gifts, I had to learn how to heal on command and transfer my energy to shoot sacred arrows. It took much time and effort, not to mention many singed hairs on Ojii-san's head when I lost control of my powers._

_If it wasn't for Inuyasha, I don't think I could've endured such rigorous training. He would visit often during the weekends, watching me train and practice. Often times he would help out, making himself a moving target for my archery practice. I had to be careful not to transfer too much if not any energy; I didn't want to purify him. The older I became, the more careful I had to be; my empathic abilities made it difficult to control my emotion-driven powers, and I endured many accidents with my girlish mood swings. _

_Those six years were the best I had ever had. Ever. But, all good things must come to an end; I just didn't know that it would come so soon._

_That fateful day came in the summer of 1994. It had started out to be a rather normal day—after he failed miserably once again to convince his father for a car, Inuyasha and I had decided to take a dip in the lake near the mansion after our studies. We splashed around for what seemed like hours, before collapsing on the bank, watching the clouds float by._

"Kagome?" _He had rolled onto his stomach, his white hair glistening in the sunlight. Little droplets of water rolled down his shoulders as those golden eyes penetrated my own._

"Hmm?" _Glancing at him, I offered a smile. _

"Promise me something."

_His serious had caught my attention. Of all the years I had known him, there were only a handful of times I remembered this tone. Something had to be bugging him._

"What is it?"

_He sat up just then, staring at the lake, eyes hidden by his hair._

"Promise . . . promise you'll never leave me?"

_Had I been a little older, I would've taken his words more seriously. Unfortunately, I was a bit naive for my age._

"Of course, Inuyasha! I'm not going anywhere!"

_I had then playfully pulled a lock of his hair, jolting him out of his deep thoughts. He growled, and we did what we usually did when we were bored—we wrestled. I might have been scrawny, but growing up with Inuyasha did have its perks, including how to wrestle with a hanyou. When we had enough, I found myself in a very compromising situation, underneath Inuyasha's body._

_Normally I would've pushed him off, complaining that he was crushing me, but something was different that day. As his golden eyes pinned me down, I stared at him, my heart beating unusually fast. He opened his mouth to speak, but he never had the chance._

_A sharp scream was heard from the house, followed by a large explosion that shook the earth beneath us. His youkai senses kicking in, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he gathered me in his arms and jumped, just as a large wooden board with debris came crashing down in the same exact spot we had been in moments earlier._

"What's going on?" _I stared wide-eyed as the mansion glowed with a bright red light, flames sprouting from the windows._

"Mother! Father!" _Inuyasha had yelled, horrified at the scene before us. Servants were fleeing left and right as another explosion was heard throughout the forest._

_Pulling me onto his back, he jumped and dodged his way towards the house, ignoring the vain pleas of_, "Inuyasha-sama! Come back! It's not safe!" "Inuyasha! NO!"

_We had managed to reach the back door when Totosai came around the corner, spotting the two of us trying to enter the burning house._

"Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama!"

"Totosai, where are my parents?" _Inuyasha's eyes were wide with fear, his hands trembling as he held onto me._

"They're inside—" _Totosai was cut off as a demon appeared from the forest, it's fangs dripping with poison as it made it's way over to us. Inhaling, Totosai destroyed it with flames that emanated from his mouth._

"Inuyasha-sama, you must leave. This is the doing of Ryukotsusei!"

"Ryukotsusei?"

"Yes! Take Kagome-sama and run! This is no place for a human!"

_Totosai said no more as more youkai appeared behind us. Motioning us to run, he battled the demons, giving us a chance to escape._

"Inuyasha—"

"I've gotta help Father!" _Inuyasha wasn't one to heed an elder's words—his stubborn attitude always led him into trouble. I knew this wasn't good._

"Let's do what Totosai said and—"

"No!" _He turned to me, his eyes burning with fury_. "I can't leave my family, Kagome. They need me."

"What're you going to do! You're only 15!"_ I had screamed, terrified. I didn't want to lose my best friend, but I knew that once he made up his mind, there was no going back. More and more demons began appearing, and more and more seemed to be eyeing me as a tastysnack_.

"I've got to do something!" _Noticing the demons, he quickly picked me up again, heading for the small well that stood near the forest. Jumping inside, he set me inside._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _I screamed, watching his back turn to me and he made to leave._

"You'll be safe here," _he assured me. Hugging me, he spoke fiercely, but quietly in my ear._

"I'll come back for you, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you."

_He jumped up and left, leaving me alone, crying in at the bottom of the well. I tried yelling, telling him that I would help him, but after the first hour I realized that he left me. Cold, damp, and shivering, I listened in terror at the mayhem above my head, hearing explosion after explosion, scream after scream. I must've waited for at least two hours before I saw a silver head peer into the well._

"Inuyasha?" _I had called up, hoping that this entire thing was over._

_As the figure descended into the well, I realized that it wasn't Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru who had come to my rescue._

"What're you doing down here?"

"Inuyasha put me down here! Where is he? Is he alright? Is he hurt?" _I searched desperately in Sesshoumaru's eyes for an answer, but there were none to give me._

"You must leave and go home."

"NO!" I shook my head furiously. "Where's Inuyasha!"

_Sesshoumaru didn't answer me, but instead picked me up, and jumped out of the well, using his demonic speed to head towards the forest and my home._

"Put me down!"_ I yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks as I kicked in vain._ "I want to see Inuyasha!"

_The older inu-youkai didn't stop, and didn't stop until I was back in my own courtyard. I glared at him as he put me down, and attempted to sneak around him to return to the burning house. He reached out, grabbing me by my arm, ignoring my cries and screams. My mother had come out by then, wondering what all the fuss was about._

"Kagome? Kagome, what happened?"_ I ran towards her, sobbing, hiccupping Inuyasha's name over and over again._

"Higurashi-san," _Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully,_ "I have returned your daughter."

"Ar-arigatou," _Mama nodded shakily,_ "Is there something wrong?"

_Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the house, where the flames towered over the forest itself. Mama gasped and clutched me closer._

"There has been an attack," _he replied grimly._

"Are you all okay?"

_He made no answer, but stared at me once again. For the first time I realized the trails of blood on his white kimono and the scratches on his face._

"Kagome, you will stay here."

"But Inuyasha—"

"My brother will be fine. Father will see to it." _He bowed once more, before using his youkai speed to once again disappear into the forest._

_I had stared at the flames, watching them grow higher and higher, before the sound of a crashing house was heard throughout the forest. I felt my heart stop, Inuyasha's face flashing through my mind. I had gripped Mama's arm, listening to the screams slowly fade away, the smoke overhead thick with the smell of blood._

_"Inuyasha . . ."_

* * *

AN: another chapter finished ) I'm currently working on getting Past the Shadows finished; I'm expecting another four or five chapters and the story will be done. I'm also working on Sweet, Sweet Time, but that'll take more time.

I had just spent two days at the San Diego Comic-Con, and I must say, I had LOTS of fun. I bought Inuyasha the Movie 4, Fire on the Mystic Island. Not to worry, it'll be released in stores on August 1, so mark your calendars! AND . . . I met Richard Ian Cox, the voice of Inuyasha (YAY!)

anyways, hope you you all liked the chapter!


	3. Life

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . .**

* * *

_

I never did see Inuyasha again after that fateful day. The Kabayashi Family disappeared shortly the fires died down. Rumors circulated the mayhem—some said that Inutaisho-sama was dead and Izayoi-sama took her sons to Australia. Other rumors said that no one survived the aftermath.

_Despite the rumors, everyone knew who was behind the accident. Ryukotsusei, Inutaisho-sama's rival politically and personally, had made a final attempt to usurp the title of the Lord of the Western Realm. Believing that Inutaisho Kabayashi's guard had been down, he struck his residence, hoping to kill all that resided inside. Ryukotsusei was sorely mistaken, however, when Inutaisho and the Three Swords of Conquest—Tenseiga, Tessaiga, and Sounga, welcomed him into their home. The explosion Inuyasha and I had heard by the lake was the beginning of a battle between a rivalry that had lasted for centuries. Despite his army of youkai, Ryukotsusei soon learned that he met his match, and was defeated. His body was found among the rubble of the house._

_Among the bodies found in the ashes, none of them belonged to any member of the Kabayashi Family. I ignored the rumors of their deaths, and believed with all my heart that they were safe—that Inuyasha was safe. I remember crying myself to sleep every single night, calling out my best friend's name in the night. I had never realized how alone I really was without him, how there was an empty hole in my heart that only a certain hanyou could fill. I lived off our friendship, and now that he was gone, I felt like I was slowly dying. _

_I had visited the house countless times for at least three months after that day. Tears would come to my eyes as I walked among the debris, hoping for a sign that they were okay. There were days when I sat, staring at the mess, and there were days when I picked through the wood and remains. At one point, I had found the red ball that started it all. I had brought it back home, finding a place for it on the table near my bed. _

_Mama had allowed me a grieving period, but she gently reminded me that life does go on, despite it's tragedies. Slowly, reluctantly, I began to pick up the pieces, and tried to resume my life where I had left off. It took me about half a year to gather myself together to return to regular school—I was, after all, home-schooled for six years, and Mama didn't want me to feel overwhelmed when I was thrown back into the hustle and bustle. _

_Honestly, it didn't matter how long I was given to collect myself, because either way I felt overwhelmed. I remember my first day of school, walking among humans and youkai alike, people chatting away with their best friends and giggling in corners; I walked through the corridors in misery, a pair of golden eyes and silver hair constantly on my mind. _

_That first year back was, I believe, harder than all my years of miko training. I endured the eyes of everyone around me, along with the whispers that followed my back. I was depressed, and I wanted to be left alone. However, despite my attempts to remain invisible, I did end up having a few friends. Three girls, whom I had been friends with back in elementary school, recognized me and took me under their wing. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi welcomed me into their group without my knowledge. They were the ones I sat with at lunch, the ones who reminded me of school functions, the ones who called me just to talk. They believed that beneath all my pain, that I was still the same Kagome who colored the walls with Eri, the same girl who held Yuka's lunch bag when she broke her leg, and the same friend who punched a boy for making Ayumi cry. _

_I soon earned the reputation of being the quiet, studious girl from the shrine across town. Sometimes, while walking down the hallways, I would hear people whisper my name and mention the Kabayashi incident. It was no secret that I had been the youngest Kabayashi son's best friend. Some people pitied me, and others simply ignored me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Inuyasha back. _

_During my first year of high school a few years later, my cousin Sango transferred to my school. Her life wasn't without tragedy either—her demon slayer village in Osaka was terrorized by demons, and she and her family had narrowly escaped with her life. With her, her daughter, and her son the only remaining survivors, Aunt Katsuko decided it would be best if she sent her children away. She had sent Kohaku to her late husband's parents in Narita, while she had sent Sango here to live with Lady Kaede, Sango's great aunt from her father's side. Although it had been years since Inuyasha's disappearance, she was the shoulder I needed to carry on with my life. _

_My social life at school began to improve as the years passed. Yes, I had engulfed myself in my studies, but I also joined the swim team and the dance committee a few times. I started to laugh again, to smile again, having fun again. _

_I continued my miko training, and soon it was my source of peace. It was a simple getaway from the stress from school, and a method I used to clear my clouded mind. By my second year of high school I had learned how to keep my abilities in check, including the blasts of energy that shot out of my hands and the purity levels I surrounded my sacred arrows with. Meditation kept my emotions under control, though I had yet to learn how to fully separate my feelings from my powers. _

_Do not mistake me, not one day passed by that I didn't think of Inuyasha. I still missed him terribly, hoping that he was safe. I wondered where he was, if he was doing okay, if he missed me. I prayed for him every single night before I fell asleep, and every single day before I left for school. We would meet again, I was sure of it._

_Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sometimes couldn't understand why I couldn't just let go, but Sango could. In more ways than one, Sango and I were the same. We both experienced true happiness, and we both experienced true sorrow and loss. We both had to rebuild our lives among a group of strangers, and learned how to live in the real world. I felt connected to her more than Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi combined. She was like the sister I never had._

_And that was my life after Inuyasha, a never-ending circle of school and miko training, with some socializing thrown in. When asked why I didn't socialize more than I did, I would shrug and tell them I didn't feel up to it. Honestly, though, I was afraid. I was afraid that I was betraying Inuyasha, my best friend that still resided in my heart. I have come a long way from that day, and I do go out on occasion, attending parties and going to mall trips with Sango and the other girls, but those words he said to me that day still rang in my ears. _

"Promise . . . promise you'll never leave me?"

_So this is where I am now. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 18 years old, and I am the future priestess of the Higurashi Shrine. I am currently in my last year of high school. Although I am not the captain of the swim team, I have had my share of popularity. I have four close friends—Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Sango—of which my closest is my cousin, Sango. I have a 15-year-old brother, and I live with my Mother and Ojii-san. If you ask people about me, I'm rather quiet, but I get along with everyone, and I'm easy to approach. Six years has passed since my best friend Inuyasha Kabayashi disappeared, but I know that he'll be back, because Inuyasha Kabayashi isn't someone to break a promise. And when he returns, I'll be right here, welcoming him home with open arms._

_"I'll never leave you, Inuyasha . . . I'm still here waiting for you."

* * *

_

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Morning, Mama."

Shina Higurashi smiled as her eldest child entered the kitchen, yawning. Dressed in her high school uniform, Kagome dropped herself into the nearest seat, sighing as she picked up her chopsticks.

"You seem tired, dear," Shina observed, setting a plate of food in front of her.

"I was up until 2:30 studying for my exam today."

"Oh? What subject?"

"Economics."

"Well, good luck, dear. Remember, don't overdo it." Shina sat down with a plate for herself. Picking up her chopsticks, she snuck a peek at her daughter.

The years had been kind to Kagome, even if she didn't realize it. Six years had passed since the incident, a total of twelve since Izayoi and Inutaisho Kabayashi knocked on their door offering a miracle, and her daughter had become a beautiful young woman. She was nearly her height, although Souta had far passed the both of them. Her black hair, which always seemed so indecisive and uncontrollable when she was younger, finally was tamed with the passing of time, and flowed down her back in waves of ebony. Kagome had been rather thin, but her body had begun to fill out around 14, and now four years later she embodied the typical female body, curves and all. Her brown eyes, so much like her own, were large and wide. She had lost the youthful sparkle after Inuyasha's disappearance, but slowly it was returning, her smile becoming more and more genuine each day.

"Kami! I'm going to be late!" Shina shook her head and chuckled, watching Kagome rush around the kitchen. "My exam is during first period! If I don't make it—Souta! Watch out!"

"Don't forget your lunch today, honey. I have to take Ojii-san to a doctor's appointment today, and I won't have time to drop it off."

"I have it! Thanks, Mama! Bye!"

Ruffling her little brother's head, she gave Shina a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out the front door. Kagome waved at her Ojii-san sweeping the courtyard as she ran down the shrine steps, making her way towards school.

* * *

"I can't believe we're almost done."

"Me neither."

Kagome stretched out her arms, grunting as she pulled out a few kinks. After the exam first thing in the morning, the rest of the classes seemed to glide by. It wasn't long before Sango and her were walking home, letting the bustling city of Tokyo pass them by as they took their time.

"So, what do you plan to do after high school?"

Sango smiled wistfully, looking up at the sky. "Well, I was planning to take my taijiya training a little further. I know that there isn't much need for them anymore, but I was hoping to take my experience and skills and go into law enforcement. It's not exactly the same thing, but it's close enough."

Blowing her bangs out of her face, Sango turned the question on Kagome. "University maybe? With your smarts, you wouldn't have any trouble."

"Actually, I haven't given university much thought," she shrugged. "For as long as I can remember, Ojii-san has been preparing me for taking care of the Shrine after him. Miko training has taken up all my time."

"Well, think about it. I mean, you're really good at history, it would be a shame to let all that talent go to waste." Sango made a face. "If I was as good as you are, I wouldn't have to ask for your help so much."

The young miko giggled, nudging her cousinplayfully. "And you wouldn't empty out my pantry as much, either!"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding," Kagome dodged her cousin's punch, sticking out her tongue. "Well, I don't know. If I can get myself organized, I don't see why not I can take on my shrine duties, miko training, and university. Ever since Endo-sama suggested becoming a history teacher, I've thought about it constantly."

"Wow, sounds like a workload," Sango grimaced.

"I'm use to it, it's no big deal."

"Kagome! Sango! Wait up!"

The two turned at the sound of Ayumi's voice to see three identically dressed girls approach them. Ayumi had her "help-me-get-away-so-I-can-save-my-sanity" expression on her face, wincing as Yuka shrieked next to her.

"SHE SAID WHAT!"

"I'm not lying," Eri shook her head. "They're officially on a "break"".

Sango and Kagome gave Ayumi sympathetic looks as they watched the other two in silence.

"But now he's with Sayuri!"

"What! Sayuri? But isn't she—"

"Exactly!"

"This is just crazy!" Yuka sighed, rolling her eyes. "Kagome! Sango! When'd you two sneak up on us?"

The taijiya opened her mouth to speak, but her cousin nudged her and shook her head. "I—uh, just now."

"Cool. Hey, I'm getting a craving for ice cream. You two want to come along?"

"Umm—"

"Yeah!" Eri chimed in. "The five of us haven't hung out together in such a long time!"

"I wonder why," the taijiya muttered, sighing as a giggling Kagome linked arms and dragged her in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"So Kagome, how've you and Kouga been?"

The young woman muttered a few choice words under her breath. "I told you, Eri, it's not going to work out."

"But you two make such a cute couple!" Yuka protested, taking another lick out of her chocolate ice cream. "I mean, you guys seemed okay during the spring dance . . ."

"I can't handle a relationship right now." Kagome sighed, staring at her strawberry treat. "I have too much going on, too much on my mind, so much—"

"Kagome!"

"Speak of the devil," Sango muttered, instinctively scooting closer to the young miko. "I told you coming here was a bad idea."

"Kou-Kouga-kun!" Kagome greeted, a slight flush on her face. "What're you doing here?"

"I saw your face through the window, and I thought I would drop in," he grinned, flashing the smile that was known to make a dozen girls swoon. "So, how about a date this weekend? There's this great movie—"

"Sorry Kouga-kun!" Kagome blurted, suddenly standing. "Oh goodness, look at the time! Sorry guys, we have to go!" Grabbing Sango by the arm, she rushed for the door and disappeared into the crowds outside.

* * *

Sighing, Kagome trudged along the sidewalk. She had just seen Sango to her great aunt's house, and was making her way back to the Shrine. The events of today had scattered her already burned mind.

Walking past a couple who were cuddling on a bench, she winced. It wasn't that she didn't like Kouga; she cared about him quite a bit. But after a few dates and agreeing to be his date to the spring dance, she realized that she wasn't in the best situation to have a boyfriend. With her already packed schedule taking up most of her time, she couldn't possibly imagine having a successful relationship with Kouga. Maybe if they were in the same social circle, or maybe if was half-interested in the things she was interested in, it might have worked.

But the relationship seemed doomed from the start. Kouga was the quarterback of the football team, not to mention what she considered the most popular guy in school. Honestly, she had no idea why the wolf youkai noticed her above the rest.

_"Give it a rest, Kagome. He'll move on, just Hojo did."_

Kagome climbed the steps the shrine, her thoughts becoming heavier with each step.

_"School . . . miko training . . . shrine duties . . . school . . . miko training . . . shrine duties . . ."_

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, she made her way to the house, glancing briefly at Goshinboku. Fighting the temptation to throw her books in the Bone Eater's Well and climb in the tree's branches, she made her way to the house.

"I'm home."

"Kagome!" The young woman looked up to see her mother materialize in front her, wringing her hands. Shina had a strange expression on her face. "You're late!"

"Gomen, Mama, I went to the ice cream parlor with my friends. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Shina blinked. "No, no! Nothing's wrong. But you do have someone waiting for you in the living room."

"Uh . . . okay. I'll be there in a second."

_"Please, don't let it be Hojo."_ After their short-lived relationship a couple years before, the persistent boy insisted on visiting her every now and then.

Running a tired hand through her hair, she straightened her uniform, prepared to welcome the boy. However, when she opened the door to the living room, Hojo wasn't the one seated on the couch.

"Totosai!"

* * *

AN: AN: another chapter, done. )

if any of you have a question about the relationship of Kouga and Kagome . . . they've dated, Kagome is _slightly_ interested in him, but she knows it can't work out. not to worry, this isn't a Kagome/Kouga story.

to cleara few more things up, Kagome is still waiting for Inuyasha to return, but it doesn't really affect her dating life. remember, they were best _friends_. she misses his company and his presence in her life . . . but yes, this is a Kagome/Inuyasha story.

**SORRY! I'M SO SUPER DUPER SORRY!i must thank jason wu and akagesenshi for pointing out my error! thank you so much! but yes, Kagome and Sango ARE cousins . . . my mind must have slipped when i was writing this third chapter . . . sorry!**

**and just to point out, their mothers are sisters, that's why Kagome doesn't consider Kaede her great aunt.**

**if you see anymore errors or questions . . . please, don't be shy . . . i tend to do alot of my writing around midnight P**


	4. Prophecy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . ..

* * *

_**

She tried in vain to calm her nerves, the contents of the cup in her hands overflowing onto her school uniform. Kagome refused to blink, scared that she would wake up in her bed, everything a dream.

But it wasn't a dream. Her skin was red from where she repeatedly pinched herself, making sure that it was really Totosai was really sitting on the couch across from her. He had a few more wrinkles, tired eyes, and slightly less hair, but it was the Totosai Kagome knew and remembered.

The ancient youkai smiled kindly at the young woman, sensing her anxious state.

"You look well, Kagome-chan."

The young miko forced her eyes to focus on the voice's owner. "Arigatou, Totosai."

"Izayoi-sama would be delighted to know that you've grown into a very beautiful young woman."

"Izayoi-sama?" Kagome nearly dropped her cup onto her lap. "Izayoi-sama is here? In Tokyo?"

"She has always been in Tokyo, Kagome-chan. Well, the outskirts anyway."

Kagome stared hard at the table, hard. _Izayoi-sama has been here all this time? Then, Inuyasha—_

"She sends her apologies for not keeping in contact with you. Things weren't easy for her after . . . after that day."

Briefly closing her eyes, she shivered as visions of the flames that shot out of the window—Inutaisho-sama's window she recalled—flashed before her eyes. The screams of women still rattled her head, as she remembered waiting in that cold, dark well for Inuyasha.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered up the courage to ask the question she had waited six long years to ask.

"Totosai . . . what happened to Inuyasha?"

"Hmm . . . Inuyasha? Oh, he's fine. Fine as he can be, anyway."

"So he's alive?" The burden of Kagome's heart suddenly lifted, the comfort that she denied herself rushing through her. "Where is he?"

"It's not my place to say. But yes, he's alive." Giving the miko a strange look, he snorted. "Of course he's alive. A _son_ of the great Inutaisho die in a fire? That's ludicrous."

_He's alive . . . Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha, you're alive!_

"Thank goodness . . ."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Kagome echoed, confused. "Go where?"

"To see Izayoi-sama. That's why I'm here. She sent me to get you."

The schedule for tonight that she had been planning all day seemed to magically disappear from her head. Kagome closed her eyes as she let everything sink in, mentally reminding herself to spend more time meditating tonight. _I really need it._

"Let's go."

* * *

Kagome was surprised to see a black limo waiting at the bottom of the Shrine steps. Totosai, noticing her expression, chuckled quietly as he opened the door for her. Blushing, she mentally scolded herself. _What did you expect, walking back through the forest? _

The ride was fairly silent, give or take the snores coming from the elderly youkai. Kagome stared at the city pass before her eyes, determined to keep her mind blank. She would save her questions for later, when she was with Izayoi-sama. Besides, she needed this time to keep her head clear—her powers became a ticking bomb when she was overemotional.

The large skyscrapers soon faded away into the residential areas with lush parks and trees scattered here and there. She remembered her mother's expression when she told her she was going to see Izayoi-sama.

"_She's alive?"_

"_Hai, Mama. She wants to talk to me. Can I go?"_

"_Of course! Go, go on! You didn't even need to ask me."_

"We're here."

Kagome didn't even notice Totosai wake up, or the car stop for that matter. She followed Totosai up the steps of a rather plain, ordinary house. Glancing around, she realized they were in a simple, suburban area.

A young child greeted them at the door, his reddish hair pulled up away from his face. Acknowledging Totosai with a slight bow, he saw Kagome and stared.

Confused at his reaction, the miko put on a brave face and smiled. "Hello, there."

"He . . . Hello." Bowing much like he did for Totosai, he mumbled, "My name is Shippou."

"Really? That's a really suitable name for a strong youkai like you," Kagome returned, watching the child look up with a bright smile on his face. _Thank Kami I sensed him._ "My name is—"

"Kagome?"

Out of the darkness of the house came the voice—soft, melodious. A few moments later a woman emerged, her at first curious eyes changing into a joy of recognition. Her black hair fell down her back, her smile kind and genuine.

"Izayoi-sama?" Kagome choked, shock running through her body. She looked exactly the way she did six years ago, with the exception of the dark circles and a few wrinkles around the eyes.

"Kagome!" Tears fell freely from Izayoi's eyes as she gathered the woman in her arms, hugging her desperately. "Kagome!"

"Izayoi-sama!" She cried, clinging to the woman.

The hug seemed to last forever, but it ended too soon. Izayoi pulled away, inviting her into the house. Taking her into the living room, the older woman sat her on the couch as she called for tea.

"Kagome, it's been far too long," she murmured, tearfully smiling. "My, let me get a good look at you!"

Suddenly shy, Kagome tucked her hair behind an ear. She didn't notice the sparkle in Izayoi's eyes as she looked down at her uniform skirt.

"Gomen, Izayoi-sama, I didn't realize I would be coming to see you today. If I had known, I would've changed—"

"Nonsense! The simple school uniform makes you even more beautiful." Her eyes softened, a strange light in her eyes. "The years have been kind to you, Kagome. You were a pretty child, but I never knew that you would grow into the beauty in front of me."

"You flatter me, Izayoi-sama . . ."

As the tea was brought in, Izayoi proceeded to serve them both. "Your powers have grown by leaps and bounds too."

Kagome looked up sharply from her tea. "You can sense it?"

"My girl, I felt you approaching a mile away," Izayoi smiled. "I can also sense the great restraint within you."

The young miko said nothing.

"We'll get to that later though," Izayoi continued. "Now, tell me what you have been doing for the past six years."

Wondering why she wanted to discuss her powers, Kagome tentatively went on to describe her life that revolved around school, training, and her miko duties.

"You've been busy," the noblewoman nodded, sipping her tea. Setting it down, she took Kagome's hands in hers and sighed. "You must be wondering why I brought you here."

"A reunion?"

"Yes, and some other things."

"Inuyasha?"

Izayoi smiled. "Yes, Inuyasha's part of it. But, oh dear, there's so much to discuss."

"It's okay, I don't have anything else to do." _Liar, you know you have another exam tomorrow._

The older woman took a deep breath. "I'm sure you remember that day . . . six years ago."

"Hai, I remember it well."

"Then you know all about Ryukotsusei?

"Hai . . . though, Izayoi-sama, why didn't you tell me your family was still here in Tokyo?"

"Ah . . ." Izayoi rubbed her temple as she stared out the window. "It's complicated. After the attack, Inutaisho and I felt that our family was no longer safe. So we decided to go into hiding."

"It was far too dangerous to have all of us living under the same roof, so Inutaisho separated us. He sent Sesshoumaru to his family in Canada, and Inuyasha was sent to my family in the United States. He had me stay here, in Tokyo, while he went to see that his lands were settled in the west."

"Inutaisho was gone for nearly a year when he returned to me. The Western Realm was in a state of chaos, and he needed to remain there until peace was restored, so that is why he's not here with us today. Our family has been separated for six years, but Inutaisho has decided that it's time to reunite once again. He and his loyal subjects have contained the last few demons that remained loyal to Ryukotsusei's cause."

Seeing Kagome's rather blank face, Izayoi cracked a smile. "Gomen, Kagome, I must remember that you're new to all of this demon and human talk. Although you stayed with Inuyasha for as long as you did, you were never truly exposed to the world we live in. No matter, you will get use to it."

"Izayoi-sama," the young miko began tentatively, "I don't understand where you're going with this."

Sighing, the older woman stood and walked to a nearby desk, opening the drawers and pulling out a large envelop. "Do you remember when you and I first met, Kagome?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember the energy that flowed between us as our hands touched?"

"Hai." Kagome glanced down at her hands. What had happened between her and Izayoi-sama their first meeting had never happened before, and had never happened again. "But, you're a miko too, aren't you?"

"Iie, Kagome. I am a healer."

"A healer?"

"Hai. We are very similar to miko, but unlike you, we do not have the ability to project our spiritual energy outward in the form of a weapon or barrier. I can only use my powers to heal."

"I sensed your powers from the very moment we touched, Kagome. I knew you're great strength even before you knew it yourself, and at that moment I knew that I had finally found you after all those years."

"Nani? Found me?" Kagome frowned, more confused than ever. "Izayoi-sama, what are you talking about?"

Izayoi placed the envelop in Kagome's lap. "Open it."

Giving the older woman a quizzical look, she lifted the flap and pulled out the contents, which came in the form of old parchment paper. From her guess it appeared to be a couple hundred years old. Although faded, the words on the paper were still clearly visible.

**"One born from two worlds, a living son,**

**His life destined to belong to neither one.**

**A fang is given in order to remain,**

**But that alone will not be able to sustain.**

**Seek her out, a healer miko of rare,**

**A pure soul with powers beyond compare.**

**The fang and miko together will give,**

**A chance of life, and he will live."**

Izayoi closed her eyes, listening to Kagome's voice read the words she herself had read many times before.

"It sounds like a prophecy," the young woman frowned. "What does it mean?"

"Hai, it is indeed a prophecy. A prophecy read at Inuyasha's birth."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome quickly reread the words. "You mean, this is about Inuyasha?"

"Hai." Opening her eyes, Izayoi looked intently at Kagome. "Shortly after I had given birth to Inuyasha, an attending monk stumbled into the bedchamber. Inutaisho was about to order him out when he began speaking in a strange voice, and reciting the same words you have just read."

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a hanyou—half human and half demon. His human blood deems him unworthy in the youkai world, and his youkai blood makes him a monster in the human world. He does, in fact, belong to neither, although he resides in the human world."

"Inutaisho is a great inu-youkai, one of the greatest in all of history. His blood, though it circulates through his and Sesshoumaru's veins, is too much for Inuyasha. As he becomes older, his youkai blood is constantly trying to overpower the human in him. Although I am a healer and the same blood runs in his veins, it is not enough. Something else, something stronger, must help him keep his youkai blood contained."

"The fang in the prophecy is the Tessaiga, one of the swords in Inutaisho's possession. The miko is you."

Kagome sank into the couch, dumbfounded. "N-nani?"

"The moment I met you, Kagome, I instantly knew that you were the miko in the prophecy. I had met other miko before, but none had the powers that you held deep inside you. As I observed you during the years and witnessed your vibrant, caring nature and your capacity to love my son despite him being a hanyou, it only strengthened my belief."

"Izayoi-sama, you can't possibly think it's me," Kagome protested, clutching the paper. "Besides, this parchment looks hundreds of years old! You must be joking, right?"

Izayoi smiled, her face softening. "How old do you think I am?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She knew that demons outlived humans by centuries, but Izayoi certainly didn't look hundreds of years old.

"I am mated to Inutaisho, an inu-youkai. By mating with him, I accepted his lifespan, centuries and all. In human appearance, I am 40 years old, but by actual years, I am nearly 800 years old. For every twenty years since I married Inutaisho, I age one year."

_Almost 800 years old?_ Kagome stared wide-eyed at the smiling woman with twinkling eyes before her.

"So . . . how old is Inuyasha . . . exactly?"

"315."

"Wait a minute! He seemed to age just fine when we were growing up!"

"With Inuyasha, it's a bit complicated. For full youkai, like Sesshoumaru, he would age one year every fifty years, like his father. However, for a hanyou, it varies. Sometimes it takes 500 years for them to age to the human equivalent of 2. For Inuyasha, it took 300 years for him to age to the appearance of 6 human years. After that, he aged one year after the other, just like a normal human would. I expect that when he reaches 25, his age will slow down once more and become more like a youkai's."

_I had a 300-year-old friend . . . what are the odds of that?_

"I know all of this must be overwhelming for you, Kagome, but I've waited twelve years to explain all of this to you."

"So . . . what exactly am I suppose to do? I mean, suppose I really _am_ the miko in the prophecy . . . am I suppose to watch Inuyasha while he sleeps or something?"

"Well," Izayoi hesitated, "we're not quite sure what task you are suppose to perform. That's another reason why Inutaisho returned to the Western Realm, to find more answers. In the mean time, _yes_, you really are the miko in the prophecy. Why would I have had Higurashi-san train you all these years if I didn't honestly believe with my entire being that you weren't?"

For what seemed like the twentieth time that afternoon, Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You?"

"It was for your protection, and the protection of others. Kagome, your powers are yes, great, but they are also very powerful and deadly if not used properly. Luckily for your family, you started with accident barriers rather than energy beams."

"Izayoi-sama, I still don't think—"

"Onegai, Kagome." The older woman was suddenly on her knees, her eyes filled with such sadness that the miko's empathic abilities were suddenly affected, and the same sadness washed through her own body.

"He's my only son, my the last of my flesh and blood," she said pleaded quietly, "and he _needs _you, Kagome. My son—your best friend—will die without you. Onegai, Kagome Higurashi, save him."

* * *

AN: wheewww, another chapter! I hope you guys are liking the story!

yeah, this chapter has alot of information packed into it . . . if you have any questions, please don't hesistate to ask! but here's a little clarification just for the heck of it:

About the Prophecy: Kagome is the miko in the prophecy, who is, along with the Tessaiga, suppose to keep Inuyasha's youkai blood dormant, thus saving his life.

Where's Inuyasha: He's not quite back yet . . . but he will be!

Sango and Kagome: they're COUSINS. I'm extremely sorry for the mix up, but yes, it was my intention to have them cousins and not just friends. Thank you to Jason Wu and Akagesenshi for pointing out my error.


	5. Decision

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . .

* * *

_**

"I-Izayoi-sama," Kagome stammered, shocked and confused. Of all the years she had known her, she had always been the elegant, composed noblewoman that watched Inuyasha and her play from the windows of the mansion. Now, with a wrinkled, simple dress, tear-filled eyes, and trembling hands, she barely knew the woman that knelt before her.

Grabbing Izayoi's hands, Kagome gasped as she felt a strange energy pulsate through her body. She had felt this only a few times before, but immediately knew what had happened. On occasion, against her will, Kagome was able to read the feelings of any person she came into physical contact with—an ability she gained from her empathic powers through maturity. She had involuntarily felt Izayoi's pain and hope, but also feelings of fear, anxiety, and hesitation.

Startled, the young miko released her grasp, more surprised at the feelings she encountered rather than the technique she encountered them by.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her uncertainly, the prickling feeling still present in her fingers. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Izayoi blinked—twice. She couldn't understand how Kagome could have possibly known she was keeping something from her—she didn't sense Kagome to have any telepathic powers.

"Ah, gomen," the young miko flustered, "it's this thing I developed. I mean, sometimes I can feel a person's emotions when I touch them, but it doesn't happen all the time. Actually, most of the time it doesn't work, and when it _does_ work I don't want it to work. . . ."

The older woman listened to the girl rattle on, rather painfully amused. "Kagome."

" . . . and it freaks people out when I do that—huh?"

"There _is_ something haven't been telling you."

"Nani?"

Izayoi sighed as Kagome watched excruciating pain and regret fill her eyes. Sitting back onto the couch, she apologized.

"I meant to tell you, but I had hoped to tell you at a later time, when everything has settled in. Honestly, I had wanted to see your reaction before mentioning these, rather hurtful and disturbing details with you. However, I didn't anticipate your powers coming into effect." Smiling bitterly, Izayoi locked her gaze. "I guess I must tell you everything."

Kagome didn't like where this was headed. First the prophecy, then her role in it, and now Izayoi-sama was keeping secrets from her? A voice inside her head was screaming at her to get out of there, to return to the shrine and forget everything she had heard, but a stronger voice told her to stay put.

"Like I said before, Inuyasha was sent to the United States to live with my family. Inutaisho and I had hoped that he would be safe from harm there, but unfortunately, we were wrong."

"We had forgotten to take into account my family's deep long dislike towards youkai, and their misgivings towards the union between Inutaisho and myself. It had been centuries since my own father had died, and I had hoped that the deep hatred in my family had somehow disappeared down the line."

"At first, everything seemed to go perfectly fine. Inuyasha was sent to live with one of my brother's descendants, a couple of middle age and with children of their own. They had willingly taken my son into their care, assuring me that he would be safe."

Izayoi's eyes slowly began to harden as she continued her tale. "I was sorely mistaken, however, and a fool to trust them. In the end, their kindness and willing behaviors were disguises of deceit, to punish me for abandoning the family for the life of a youkai."

"Letters from Inuyasha soon stopped, and for four years I had no word from him. I begged Inutaisho to go to him, but he was too busy in the Western Realm to help. He forbade me to go to Inuyasha, in fear that they would kill me. So I had to wait in silence, hoping that he was okay."

"Then, a few months ago, I received an anonymous phone call from a young man in California. He had told me that Inuyasha was safe, and that he would be contacting me soon. True to his word, two weeks after that phone call, I received a letter from Inuyasha."

"Kagome," her voice trembling, "I could kill myself for the things I allowed my son to endure. He was tortured, beaten, and cursed for his mixed blood. His own blood despised him. He tried to return here to Japan, but he was cut off from all communication with Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, or I. In the letter he mentioned being kept in a basement for weeks on end, being fed nothing but cold gruel and water. On one of the few occasions they let him out, he escaped, and found a one-way ticket to California."

"His letter was full of so much pain, anger, and betrayal," she whispered, "but he wrote over and over again that he harbored no ill feelings towards me. He assured me he loved me. He said that he knew that we had good intentions, and I couldn't have possibly sent him there willingly if I had known the circumstances in which he would be treated under."

"Since that letter, I have received only one phone call from him, a few weeks ago telling me he was returning home. His voice is so different, not only because it is that of a man's, but it was hard and rough. It didn't sound like him at all."

"I tried calling the number he had left two weeks ago, but another man answered, the same who called the first time informing me that Inuyasha was in California. I asked him how my son was, and what he was like."

"He told me he was the most impatient, thoughtless, uncaring being he had ever met in his entire lifetime. He was rude and gruff, and had no manners to speak of. His tongue was sharp, and he could pin a person down with one cold stare. He essentially had the heart of a typical youkai—selfish, cruel, and had developed a deep sense of hatred towards humans."

"I was such a fool," Izayoi shook her head sadly, tears slowly streaming down her face. "I should've never let him out of my sight. I can only imagine what he went through, the things he saw, things that he felt. And now, because of my lack of knowledge and my blind trust for my family, there is a young man arriving on a flight in three days. A young man, full of bitter experience, returning to his true home and the family he left behind years ago. And I, the fool of a woman I am, will not be able to recognize this young man—my only child."

Kagome knelt on the floor and cradled the woman who crumbled in a sobbing heap, her cries wracking her small frame as she allowed herself to be comforted by the younger woman. Kagome stroked her back, making soft, soothing noises and whispering words of encouragement. She waited patiently for the tears to subside, and was surprised when Izayoi looked up and met her eyes with her own watery ones.

"Now how can I ask you to save Inuyasha, when I, his own mother, barely know him?" She whispered, her lips barely moving. "How can I ask you to stay by the side of a man neither of us know? I had contacted you, not only because I believed you were the miko in the prophecy, but also in hopes that you would be able to reconnect with him, like you did years ago. Help him realize that all humans aren't cruel. Tessaiga will not accept him if he hates humans, and if the sword rejects him, then it means his ultimate death."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth. She was terribly confused and tired, but refused to show it—it wouldn't help the situation. How could she be expected to stay by the side of a man when what she remembered of him was now only a mere shadow of what he was now?

"_Promise . . . promise you'll never leave me?"_

"Izayoi-sama," she began gently, taking slow, deep breaths, "you're right. How can I protect someone, or ever _stay_ with someone I barely know?"

"From what you tell me, the Inuyasha I know is gone, forgotten. The person I've waited for six years, the one person who I sent a prayer for every morning and every night, the one person who crossed my mind every single day since we parted, is more or less dead from the world. Now, after all these years, after I had picked up the pieces of my life and tried to continue living, you come to me, asking me to drop all the years of cleaning up after the mess of my broken heart to save the mere shadow of my best friend? A shadow, and nothing more?"

Izayoi felt all hope was lost. This girl, this woman before her was her last hope, and each word she spoke felt like a dagger to her heart. Without Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't have the ability to wield the Tessaiga and keep his demonic blood satiated. Her son was lost, forever, and death would soon come to claim him.

"I have heard enough," Izayoi spoke in a monotonous voice. She stood to leave, making her way towards the dark recesses of the house when the miko spoke once more.

"How could you expect me . . . _not_ to save Inuyasha?"

_Nani!_ Izayoi turned abruptly to see Kagome still seated on the floor, a tired but soft smile on her lips. Speechless, she felt for the couch and collapsed onto it, waiting for the miko to explain.

"Izayoi-sama," she began, her voice firm, "I made a promise to Inuyasha years ago to never leave him. It may have been between children, and I may have taken it lightly years ago, but a promise is a promise. I never go back on my word. He may not be the same person I grew up with, but he's the same boy who taught me to accept myself for who I was. He was there when I needed to cry, and was always willing to talk when I needed it. He was the stronger of us two . . . maybe now, I can be the strong one."

"I don't know what exactly I'm getting myself into," she continued tentatively, "but maybe it's safe to assume that Inuyasha doesn't know either. Maybe we can figure this entire situation out."

Izayoi choked back the tears, her heart brimming with happiness at this young woman's kindness and selflessness. Kagome might have changed in outward appearance, but she was just as pure as she was years ago.

"Kagome, as grateful as I am to you, I must ask, are you sure? It would take time to melt his heart, and I have no idea how long that would take. I have no idea how scarred my son has become . . . he'll say things to you, possibly hate you . . . the Inuyasha you remember in your heart won't be the same you'll be reunited with."

"I _have_ to try," Kagome argued. "Inuyasha deserves a chance to live. As painful as it may be, I can't live with myself knowing that I let my best friend die because it was _hard_. Life is full of challenges—getting close to him again just happens to be one of mine."

Izayoi closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sent up prayers to heaven for the angel that was sent to save her son.

"Arigatou, Kagome. Arigatou."

* * *

She grabbed her clock for the ninth time that night, frustrated that it was only five minutes since she had last checked. The green numbers seemed to laugh in Kagome's face, flashing "3:31 a.m." flauntingly.

Throwing back the covers, she let out an irritated growl as she flopped onto her back, glaring at the wall. She had gone to bed hours ago, but her body refused to let her rest. Every inch of her was alive, more alive than it ever had been in years.

Kagome blew her hair out of her face, repeating the itinerary for tomorrow for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night.

"_Get up at 8. Eat breakfast and meditate for an hour. At 10, go to my doctor's appointment. Depending on what time I get out, get something to eat if the hospital hasn't destroyed my entire appetite. Then at 3, head over to the airport to meet . . ."_

"Inuyasha." It seemed hard to believe that three days had passed since she was reunited with Izayoi Kabayashi.

She remembered returning home to the Shrine to find Ojii-san and her mother waiting for her anxiously. She felt slightly betrayed that they had known that Izayoi-sama was in Tokyo and waiting for the opportune time to meet her, but ignored the feeling. Her head was still swimming with thoughts of Inuyasha.

Ojii-san had reluctantly told her that he knew about the prophecy along with Shina. Izayoi had apparently visited the Shrine once more after the first visit while Kagome was away, and explained the entire situation. It wasn't a difficult task, since the prophecy was common knowledge among Shrines all over Tokyo, and Ojii-san was already familiar with it. Kagome remembered his face, worried but full of pride, as he told her that he knew she would be a powerful miko, but never thought in his wildest dreams that she could possibly be the one in the prophecy.

Another mystery that revealed itself when she returned home from her meeting with Izayoi-sama—the prophecy wasn't complete. It was said that the prophecy spoken at Inuyasha's birth centuries ago was incomplete, and that there were two more unspoken parts somewhere in Japan, waiting to be found. Whatever they were, they weren't of importance at the moment.

Right now, she couldn't sleep knowing that she would be reunited with Inuyasha tomorrow.

It was Izayoi-sama's idea. She had phoned the Shrine house yesterday, and asked Kagome meet Inuyasha at the airport when he arrived on the flight from San Francisco. Kagome had protested at once, but Izayoi-sama assured her that she would be at the airport as well.

"Perhaps, if he saw you were there with me, welcoming him again, he might take to you sooner."

Whether Inuyasha would accept her sooner or later, she was nervous as hell. Despite her lack of sleep, she took the time to sort out her thoughts that cluttered her mind for the past six years.

Izayoi-sama had mentioned that Sesshoumaru would be arriving soon from Canada as well. She remembered his words when they first met: 'Izayoi has succeeded.' He probably knew about the prophecy as well, seeing as he was well beyond childhood by the time she entered the lives of the Kabayashis.

"_Seems like everyone knew about this except for me and Inuyasha," _she thought grimly, her lips tightening to a thin line. She had asked Izayoi if Inuyasha knew about the prophecy, and was answered with the response, "a little." She had told him about the Tessaiga part of the prophecy, but decided to hold off the "human miko" part seeing as his current feelings towards their kind. Izayoi had assured her that she would tell him as soon as he was home.

"_In twelve hours I'll be with Inuyasha again."_

She should've been jumping off the walls. She should've been staring at the clock, waiting for time to pass. She should've been on the phone, annoying her poor cousin with the details. She should be doing everything else but staying in bed and trying to get some sleep.

Honestly, she was terrified. She already knew that Inuyasha would pretty much despise her from the mere fact of being human, but that didn't release the butterflies that invaded her stomach. Glancing over at her closet, she eyed the outfit she picked out before she went to bed, the colors dancing in the moonlight.

It had been Sango's idea to dress up for the occasion. After telling her cousin the events of the past few days, she immediately rushed over and raided Kagome's closet for hours, not stopping for a breath until she emerged with the outfit of choice. 'He's still a boy, Kagome. Human or youkai, he'll look at you eventually, especially when he notices you're not the little girl he left behind. You never know, he might take to you even sooner.'

Kagome blushed, remembering Sango's words. Even though Sango had never seen Inuyasha in person, she had heard quite a deal of him. Kagome had sat on the bed while her relative lectured her on the importance of making a good first impression on the boy, but she was far from listening. She had remembered the last day at the lake, when she was pinned underneath his golden gaze; the intensity in his eyes sending shivers up her spine, even now, years later.

Part of her wondered what had happened if they hadn't heard that scream a moment later. She could still see visibly in her mind that there was something clouding Inuyasha's thoughts, something he wanted to say to her. She remembered feeling quite a bit of fear that moment, but as she thought about it, Inuyasha must have contributed to the heightened emotion around them.

"_What am I thinking!"_ She groaned and flipped back onto her belly. Whatever happened that day was in the past. The Inuyasha she would be meeting at gate 25 tomorrow at 3:25 p.m. would be a totally different person than the boy at the lake six years ago.

Sighing, Kagome sat up and stared out the window, her eyes skimming the tops of the trees. She hadn't noticed the familiar brown rooftop that was reconstructed over the past few months, although a couple acres away, clearly visible to her eye. Hell, she didn't even hear the construction noise period. But there it was—the rebuilt Kabayashi mansion. She was surprised when Izayoi spoke of returning when Inuyasha arrived, and had to see it for her own eyes. After hanging up with the noblewoman yesterday, she had ran out the door and trekked through the familiar path she knew all too well. True to her word, the mansion stood, just as magnificent as before. For the first time in months, Kagome broke down and cried, right in the driveway.

Kagome rolled back into bed, feeling the softness of the pillow beneath her cheek. She closed her eyes, remembering the times Inuyasha and her fell asleep out in the sun, his soft hair fanned around them as the warm air was their blanket.

_"I don't know how I'm going to reach out to you, Inuyasha. But I promise you, I'll never leave you."_

_

* * *

_

AN: whew! it took some time to write this chapter .. . no idea why. right now I'm debating on whether to put Kikyou in this fic . . . right now she's not finding a suitable place in the plot. anyways, you must be wondering why the prophecy is well-known in the shrines around Japan--well, Inuyasha _was_ born 315 years ago, enough time for a prophecy to establish itself around the spiritual community, if you will. as for Izayoi's family, their hatred for youkai has run down througout the years, and finally found revenge against Inuyasha, the son of the woman who betrayed their family. aaaaannnnddddd, three guesses on who the mysterious man on the phone who called Izayoi was! and no, it's not Sesshoumaru. Izayoi would recognize her own stepson's voice, don't you think? and Sango has never seen Inuyasha before. remember, she lived in an entirely different place at the time the Kagome/Inuyasha friendship was going on.

Inuyasha will be making his adult debut in the next chapter! promise!

keep the reviews coming . . . it makes me happy )


	6. Reunited

**_I don't own Inuyasha . . ._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The hustle and bustle of Tokyo was at its peak on Saturdays, the flurry of people rushing to and fro with the traffic to their various destinations. The voices of people were drowned out by the loud honking and constant beeping of automobiles, and the constant ring of the approaching trains and trolleys could be heard for miles around. Parents shouted at their children as they ran in opposite directions, while salespeople tried to tempt the passing pedestrian with their newest product with flashy signs, catchy slogans, and megaphones. The city was indeed a noisy place.

Amidst the mayhem, Kagome sat at a rather quiet café, stirring her soda with a straw. She watched the activity of the outside world, grateful to know such a peaceful place she was in now. The food was wonderful, the service acceptable, and the people were scarce—it was a heaven on earth, a nice getaway from reality.

Dropping her hands to her lap, she brought the envelop to eyelevel, fiddling with the lip. She had returned from a rather disturbing appoint with her doctor, who had the results of the x-rays that were taken a month earlier.

"_Ms. Higurashi," Dr. Yamato frowned, staring quizzically at the paperwork on his desk, "it appears that the results of your x-rays were rather surprising."_

"_Is there something wrong?" _

"_The pressure you've been feeling is the result of a growth," he explained, tapping his pen on his chin. "However, the tests show that this, **growth**, has no composition of human tissue."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Here." Dr. Yamato held the x-ray to the light, his pen pointing to a specific area. "From looking at your medical files, it is unmistakably an object born from your body, as it contains traces of your blood. Without any scar around the area, we can conclude that you didn't place this in yourself. However, from the blood work, it seems that this specimen is in fact made of—"_

"Crystal!"

Kagome looked up to see her cousin enter the café breathless. Her cheeks were stained pink, Sango obviously fresh from her Saturday exercises. Asking the waitress for a cup of water, she sank into the seat across from the younger woman, her eyebrows up to her hairline.

"Hello to you too, Sango."

"Crystal? Are you sure?"

Sighing, the miko handed over the contents of the envelop to her. The taijiya quickly skimmed the pages, eyeing the copy of the x-ray with much curiosity. She fingered the outline of the orb, a perfect circle.

"This is what's been giving you pain for the past, I don't know, rest of your life?"

Kagome nodded, taking a sip of her soda. "According to the doctor, this 'crystal' has been pushing against my hip bone and causing the pressure."

"But how did it get in there?" Sango protested.

"Beats me," Kagome shrugged. "Dr. Yamato is setting up a surgery date for me. The sooner this thing is gone, the better."

Her cousin nodded, sipping her water. "So, are you nervous?"

"About the procedure?"

"No, about Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed. "A little."

"Are you positive about this, Kagome? I mean, this isn't a light responsibility. You have someone's _life_ in your hands."

"I know that."

"Then why—"

"Because," Kagome cut off irritably, "he's _Inuyasha_. I made a promise years ago to never leave him, and I have no intention of going back on my word."

She looked at Sango warily. "It's complicated. I can only explain to a certain extent, but there's something deep inside me that tells me I have to do this."

The older woman fell back into her seat, knowing that arguing with Kagome was useless. Once she had set her mind on something, there was no turning back. She could only pray that her cousin's intuition wasn't leading her into more heartbreak.

"Well," Sango announced, glancing at the clock, "I have to be going. I have to pick up Kohaku from soccer practice. And you should be going as well—it's almost 3."

Both women stood, and Sango smiled as she saw Kagome's clothes. The modest jean skirt and long-sleeved pink blouse gave her cousin an air of causality, but the ankle boots showed off her long legs.

"_You've done it again, Sango," _she inwardly smirked.

"See you, Sango."

"Good luck, Kagome. Call me tonight." They hugged, and parted ways on the sidewalk. Walking towards her car, Sango couldn't help but throw one more look at the retreating figure.

"_Be strong, Kagome . . ."_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

Izayoi watched as her head snapped up at the name. Ever since Kagome had arrived at the airport, she had sat in a chair, unmoving, barely breathing. The plane, after being delayed for half an hour due to air traffic, had just landed. The closer the moment came when Inuyasha would walk into the airport, Kagome seemed to grow even stiller.

As she watched the young woman for nearly an hour, she had to admit she was growing rather tense herself. The little boy she had surrendered to the flight attendant six years ago was long gone, replaced by a man who suffered at the hands of the people he was entrusted to.

She had been informed that Inuyasha wouldn't be traveling alone. The young man she had spoken over the phone with would be accompanying him. Surprisingly, as they talked on the phone, he revealed that he was in fact a descendant of Izayoi, a nephew generations down the line. As it was safe to assume that this young man was in fact human, she was extremely curious how he played a role in her son's life.

"Passengers from Flight 7929 will be disembarking from Gate 17 in just a couple of minutes . . ."

Izayoi sighed, finally her wait over. Standing and straightening her clothes, she motioned Kagome to stand next to her. She could tell she was terribly nervous, but Kagome kept her head up and clasped her hands in front of her, watching the door with much anticipation. Her lips wavered once every few moments, Izayoi assuming that she was either coaching herself or praying.

As the doors opened, Izayoi wondered if it was wrong of her to bring Kagome to meet Inuyasha. She admired the young woman for her courage and loyalty to her son, something she would be eternally grateful for, but Izayoi didn't know whether Inuyasha would welcome her with open arms or openly snub her. By the look on Kagome's face, it seemed as though she knew about the possible outcomes, and was ready take whatever she received.

They watched people and demons alike pour through the door, looking for a familiar face. A flash of silvery-white hair caught both the woman's attentions, and as the crowd dissipated, they found themselves face to face with the hanyou they loved.

He was tall, much taller than he had been when he was 15. His hair still fell down his back, partially covering the dog ears atop his head. His golden eyes, still their piercing gold, pinned them to their spots, his eyes shifting first from his mother's to Kagome's. The young miko couldn't help but shiver as the gaze that once held so much warmth had gone cold.

Izayoi noticed the man that followed Inuyasha, his violet eyes much like her own. He had short black hair with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was no doubt a descendant of her family; he was the spitting image of Masato, her eldest brother that died hundred of years before.

Kagome was frozen to the spot, her palms clammy and head spinning. Inuyasha hadn't taken his eyes off of her, but she was too distracted to tap into her powers and feel what he was feeling. He was looking directly at her, as if she was the only person he was seeing. She broke the gaze when Izayoi softly touched her shoulder and motioned her to walk over the men.

Both women involuntarily sucked in air as they approached the two left passengers of Flight 7929.

"_He's home."_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inuyasha grunted as he felt the plane land. Finally, after over 10 hours of torture, he was able to get his feet back onto firm soil.

"_Dogs were never meant to fly,"_ he thought bitterly, throwing a disgusted look at the peacefully sleeping man beside him. Wondering how he ever agreed to let him accompany him, Inuyasha jabbed his companion in the ribs.

"Wake up, bouzou. We're here."

Violet eyes fluttered open and winced as he felt pain in his side. "That wasn't very nice, Oji-san."

"Keh. For the last time, bouzou, I'm not your oji-san. I'm practically your age."

"Give or take 300 hundred years."

"Shut up and grab the bags," the hanyou growled, sending him a warning glare. Unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of his shirt, he stood, slightly crouched, and waited for those in first class to exit the aircraft.

"So, Inuyasha," his companion ventured, throwing him his bag, "nervous?"

"About what?" he snorted.

"About who's waiting at the gate for us."

"It's just my mother, bouzou."

"On the contrary, when I spoke to your mother yesterday, she mentioned she would be bringing someone with her."

Inuyasha gave him a sharp glare. He wouldn't exactly be furious if his mother brought someone to meet them, but he didn't want his homecoming publicly announced to all their connections here in Japan. "What're you talking about, Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged, glancing at a woman who bent down to pick up a bag. "She mentioned someone named Kagome meeting us as well."

Reflexively pounding him on the head for looking at women, Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome. His best friend he was forced to leave behind years ago. He still remembered her knobby knees and scraggly hair, and the way her limbs were way too long for her body.

And the way she was always there for him.

"So, who is this Kagome? An old fling of yours perhaps?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha snarled, pushing Miroku out into the isle. "She's this girl I use to know when I was younger."

"Is she pretty?" The young man pressed on.

"Keh! She's human!" He spat out. Eyeing Miroku and watching a familiar look creep onto his face, he bore his fangs slightly.

Miroku said no more and began to walk as the line started to move. After ten more minutes they entered the airport, and Inuyasha looked around for his mother's familiar face.

As the crowd dispersed, Inuyasha felt two sets of eyes on his back. Turning, he saw his mother, smiling at him with the grace he remembered. Although he was relieved to see her, memories flooded back to him as he stared at her face, the small wrinkles around her face his eyes allowed him to see, and the dark circles her once bright eyes. She had aged more in six years than he had seen her in a century; the years hadn't been kind to her either, and he found himself remaining straight faced.

He then noticed the younger woman standing next to his mother, her gaze fixated on him. Inuyasha admitted she was pretty, (_"keh, for a human!")_ with long legs and seemingly soft black hair that fell to her waist in waves. Her skin seemed to be made of porcelain, and he fought the strange urge to reach out and touch her. He was about to ask his mother who she was when she caught his eyes with her soft brown orbs. Something about them were familiar, sending a sense of peace throughout him when his mind clicked.

"_KAGOME!"_

Inuyasha couldn't believe that this was the same girl he left behind years ago. The girl he remembered was well, a girl! As his mother and former best friend began to walk towards them, he couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips, the way her blouse accented her figure, her full lips. Kagome was definitely _not_ a little girl anymore.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi greeted, bowing slightly.

The hanyou tore his eyes and was startled to see his mother show him such formality. Frowning, he dropped his bag on the floor and took her into his embrace, something he waited years to do.

"Mama."

"Inuyasha."

His nose twitched as he faintly smelled salt. He expected his mother to cry, but he was determined to show no emotion in public. There would be a time and place for that later, when they were alone.

Izayoi pulled back, apparently relieved at his greeting. Stepping back, she motioned to the other woman. "You remember Kagome."

Inuyasha let his gaze travel back to her. Part of him wanted to embrace her like he did with his mother, but he refused that feeling. He promised himself he would let no one touch his heart other than his mother, and he would be true to his word.

"Yeah," he grunted.

He looked away as he saw her face fall, and distracted himself by picking up his back and slinging it over his shoulder. Walking towards the baggage claim, he threw a hand back. "That's Miroku."

Finally introduced, he bowed low to the women. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Izayoi-sama, and you as well, Kagome-sama."

"My boy, no need for such formality," Izayoi smiled. "You may call me Izayoi or Oba-san if you wish."

Miroku nodded, and watched as she followed her son. He picked up his own bag and was about to follow when he remembered the other woman. Glancing behind him, his heart broke to see her crestfallen face.

"_. . . Inuyasha . . ."_

What had she been expecting? She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't greet her with open arms and smiles. She knew this would happen. But there was something in the way he looked at her, the way his golden eyes seemed to brighten slightly, that made her hope differently.

"Kagome-sama?"

She blinked, her face unfreezing. Realizing that he was addressing her, she blushed.

"Ah, hello. Nice to meet you, Miroku."

Noticing the pain slowly ebb away in her eyes, he took a step towards her and held out his hand. Confused, she slowly accepted it and watched as he drew her to him, speaking to her in a low voice.

"He's still the same inside. Do not give up hope yet."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He pulled away from her, arms still linked, and led her to the direction of the hanyou and his mother. His face was away from hers, but somewhere in her heart she knew she could trust his words.

It was true. It was too soon to give up hope on Inuyasha. Maybe he was different, maybe he was just shielding himself away from the world, hiding all emotion, much like she did.

"This is only the beginning."

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

AN: whew, sorry it took so long. I just came back from freshman orientation at my college, and I've been denied a computer for days! but now I'm back :)

kay, to clear a few things. . .the guy who's with Inuyasha is, in fact, Miroku (kudos to those who guessed right!). Miroku is related to Izayoi, as well as Inuyasha, that's why he refers to Inuyasha as "Uncle" and Izayoi as "Aunt".

And any guesses to what that crystal in Kagome's hip is? hehehe.

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. If you have any questions, just ask! In the mean time, review! it makes me really happy!


	7. Patience

I don't own Inuyasha . . .

The trees rustled overhead as Kagome slowly strolled along the well-treaded path, taking her time. After sitting in a car with Inuyasha's cold silence suffocating her, she needed to escape, so upon arriving at the Kabayashi mansion made up a quick excuse to leave.

"I need to tell my mother about my test results," she had lied quickly before ducking out of the foyer and running into the forest. She didn't even glance at Inuyasha, but felt his stare on her back as she left.

She knew that her mother was at an old friend's house and wouldn't be back till much later, but she needed to _breathe. _Kagome was fortunate enough to sit next to the hanyou during the ride home, and for the first time her empathic powers were able to tap into what he was feeling. She had resisted the urge to throw herself out the window as she felt the negativity, the anger, and the suppression was enough to cause her own hostility to rise. He had changed so much, and the thought of the people who made him this way made her blood boil.

After throwing on comfortable clothes and splashing water on her face, the young woman set out for the mansion, taking her time. She needed her story to be credible, and yet at the same time give her time to regroup herself as she prepared to face Inuyasha again.

After another 15 minutes she finally reached the doorway and slowly trudged up the cobblestone. Letting herself in, she picked up pieces of the conversation in one of the rooms.

"Tell me, Miroku, are you descended from Musato Tamoe?"

"Why yes, I am. I believe he was your older brother."

"Indeed. You're the spitting image of him."

"So I have been told. It has even been said that I am his reincarnation. Kagome, you can come in, we won't bite."

Hearing her name, the young woman stumbled into view, surprised that Miroku had noticed her. Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, she knew there was something about Miroku other than being the reincarnation of Inuyasha's uncle.

"I am a houshi," he explained. "I have spiritual powers that are much like your own, Kagome-sama."

Nodding, she glanced around the room. One person with golden eyes and a fiery temper was missing. Maybe she should warn Izayoi-sama what she was sensing from her son.

"Inuyasha is putting his things away," Izayoi spoke quietly, sipping her tea. "He'll be down in a few minutes."

Taking a seat next to Miroku, the attention was soon turned to her.

"I hear you were Inuyasha's best friend in his younger years," he smiled. "From what Izayoi-sama tells me, you two were inseparable."

"I guess you could say that," Kagome mumbled, thanking the maid as she brought her tea of her own.

"You're not happy he's back?"

"No, no, it's not that," she answered quickly, wracking her brain for a plausible reason. "I—"

"Kagome is tired," Izayoi cut in. "She hasn't been getting much sleep with her high school finals."

Miroku nodded and sipped his tea, while the younger woman threw her a grateful glance. Sinking into the soft couch, a figure suddenly appeared in the doorframe, golden eyes glinting.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi smiled warmly, patting the cushion beside her. "Won't you join us for some tea?"

Again he didn't speak, but complied to his mother's request. Kagome soon found herself face to face with him, her cheeks burning as he stared at her.

"You changed your clothes," he pointed out bluntly, his voice as cold as before.

"Uh, yeah," Kagome mumbled, suddenly self-conscious she felt all their gazes. "I was uncomfortable."

He gave no response, but a simple "Keh" and downed the tea placed in front of him.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi started, trying to make polite conversation, "Kagome still lives at her home Shrine."

Grunting, he popped a biscuit in his mouth.

"You two will be able to spend time with each other, just like old times!" Izayoi tried again tentatively.

"Why would I want to waste my time with a worthless human?" He drawled, spitting the last word with venom. He glared Kagome, as if to challenge her.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi sputtered, surprised at his response.

Kagome stared wide-eyed. This definitely wasn't the Inuyasha she remembered. Her anxiety and nervousness gone, her stress had built up to her breaking point. Her own temper began to flare as she glared back at the dog demon.

"_Why that ungrateful little . . . after all I'm sacrificing . . . ARRGH! "_

Izayoi began to panic as Kagome's familiar purple aura began to envelop her. Knowing that her powers responded to her emotions, she frantically tried to think of a way to calm her down.

"Kagome . . ."

Miroku had noticed the young woman as well. Izayoi had told him that she was a great miko, but the powers she emitted were so intense, he was amazed how she was able to hide it all this time. He would've been able to sense powers of this enormity.

"_She's strong,"_ he thought, glancing at his friend.

Inuyasha's gaze went from fierce to unsure. He had always known that Kagome was a miko, but he didn't know the extent her powers had grown. She was, in simplistic terms, terrifying at the moment.

Sensing the others' apprehension and tension in the room, including Inuyasha, Kagome held herself in control, slightly embarrassed that she almost lost herself, but triumphant when she saw Inuyasha's dumbfounded face.

"_Worthless human, am I?"_ She thought, smirking to herself. Suddenly feeling tired from her exertion of power, she decided it was time to go home.

"Gomen, Izayoi-sama, but I really should be going." Bowing respectfully, she acknowledged Miroku and Inuyasha. She was nearly out of the room when Izayoi's voice stopped her.

"Come back tomorrow, Kagome."

Pausing for a moment, she responded with a soft "Hai" before leaving the house completely. At the end of the driveway, she threw a curious glance back.

"It was nice seeing you again, Inuyasha," she whispered to no one in particular, before making her way home.

Little did she know that a certain dog-eared hanyou was watching her from the window, watching her retreating figure disappear from his view. He spoke in the softest of voices, his mother and Miroku not hearing his words.

"So, have you waited for me all this time, Kagome?"

-----------------------

Kagome sighed, thankful for the weekend. After Inuyasha, she needed one more day before heading back to school and facing her finals. The thought of her calculus test tomorrow made her shudder in fear.

She had woken up earlier than usual to meditate for an extra hour. Her best friend really did push her limits, and she was going to need all the patience she could get. Deciding that since Ojii-san was gone to take Souta to his soccer game, she would clean up the shrine some. Putting on her traditional miko robes Ojii-san had given her for her 18th birthday, she took up a broom and began to sweep.

Sweeping the shrine was a task that took nearly the whole day. As the hours passed, tourists and those who wanted to pay their respects stopped by, the occasional children staring at her and her unusual clothes. Kagome would always smile warmly, and would sometimes offer children a piece of candy as they left the Shrine.

It was nearly noon when she sensed someone watching her. Ignoring her grumbling stomach, she kept on sweeping, surprised at the unexpected visitor.

"Can I help you, Inuyasha?"

From the forest behind her he emerged, wearing slacks and a dress shirt. Kagome blinked, not use to seeing him in such attire—he always wore his red haori in their younger years, and when he did wear modern clothes, they were simple t-shirts and jeans. Even yesterday he dressed casual.

A low growl greeted her. "Stop staring at me, wench."

Hearing her new nickname, she fought to keep her cool. Bearing her teeth in the form of a rather scary smile, she responded, "I was just wondering why you were dressed so formally."

Inuyasha smirked, realizing that "wench" annoyed her.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Keh, Mother made me come and check on you," he snorted. "Said you looked kinda tired yesterday."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Tell her I feel much better today, thank you."

That earned another snort from him, along with low words that sounded much like "weak humans." Ignoring his comment, she propped her broom against the nearest tree and began to walk to the house.

"Oi, where are you going, wench?"

The young woman bristled, but decided against acting upon impulse. "It's lunchtime, and I'm hungry," she answered coolly. "Well, you have my answer; why don't you go home?"

"Look, wench," he snarled, "no human is going to tell me what I'm gonna do, got it? I'll go home when I like."

Sighing, Kagome shrugged. "Alright. If you're hungry, you can join me if you like."

Inuyasha gaped at as she disappeared into the house. He had been outright rude to her, and she still invited him to join her for lunch.

"_Sounds like the same old Kagome to me. Caring and thoughtful, as always."_

Pushing the annoying voice out of his head, he glanced around, making sure that no one saw him follow her inside. He shook his head, amazed that he hadn't managed to scare her off.

"_She's Kagome, you baka. She was with you before, she'll stay with you now."_

"_But she's human!"_ another voice growled. _ "She'll turn her back in time, just like the rest of them."_

"_She made a promise, remember?"_

"_Keh, you really think she remembers that? Beisdes, promises can be broken."_

"_Then why is she here now?"_

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha bellowed, shaking his head furiously to rid the damned voices from his head. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome standing in front of him, a surprised expression on her face.

"Who're you talking to?" her mouth quirked.

"No one," he grumbled, glaring at her.

Giving him a quizzical look, she walked back to the kitchen. "I'm almost done. You can sit down and I'll be out with the food in a minute."

Making his way to the table, he noticed she had set two places. He frowned, angered at the thought of her trying to read him and was debating whether to yell or storm out of the house when she emerged with a hot pot of—

"Ramen?" His own eyebrows rose.

Kagome scowled. "I didn't have time to make anything fancy. Besides, if I remember correctly, you love ramen. Now sit."

Inuyasha said nothing, but sat down in his chair, watching her carefully. She handed him the ladle, waiting for him to dish out his serving.

"You go first," he grunted, the scent of food wafting to his nose.

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked, recalling a memory when Inuyasha ate all the ramen before she had had any. "Oh, right."

Taking her portion, she watched in quiet amusement as he spooned the rested into his bowl and began to eat hungrily. After a few minutes he noticed that she wasn't eating, but staring at him instead.

"If you don't stop staring at me, wench," he growled in between bites, "I'll eat your ramen."

Kagome complied, and began eating. The two sat there, silence between them but the sound of slurping heard throughout the house. After they were finished, Kagome took the bowls away and set them in the dishwasher.

Removing the apron she had been wearing, she brushed off her robes before heading outside.

"Oi, wench. Where are you going?"

"I have work to do. You're welcomed to stay."

For the second time that day, Inuyasha looked after her in amazement. Not once had she tried to throw him out, and not once had she exploded at him. Now that he thought about it, she didn't yell at him like he expected when he insulted her in front of his mother and Miroku. Instead, she treated her with patience, more patience than he was use to humans treating him with.

Yawning, he glanced down at his clothing. He was originally going to go out with more casual clothes, but his mother insisted that he dress better.

Walking outside, he noticed that there were tourists talking with Kagome. She talked with such ease, such grace—so different from the girl he remembered years before.

The Kagome he remembered was quiet, shy, and self-conscious. When provoked, she would explode like an atomic bomb. She had a million-watt smile, and brown eyes that made his light up whenever he saw them.

The Kagome that stood yards before him was completely different. Though she was still rather quiet, she had a self—confident air about her. She was reserved, ladylike. When she smiled, there was a tinge of sadness behind the soft brown eyes.

"People change, Inuyasha."

Startled, he stared down at the miko beside him, who was watching the couple and baby she had been talking to earlier walk away. He was half-suspicious that she could read minds, but he pushed that thought away.

"Eh?"

"Take a look at that couple, for instance," she said quietly, a far-away look on her face. "They were married here a year ago and now have a child, but I remember them well. They were a few years older than me, and they hated each other. They fought constantly, and couldn't even stand to be in the same room as the other."

"Then, one day, he was in a terrible car accident. Could you guess who was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes in the hospital?"

She smiled, looking up at the tree they were under. "She never knew how much she cared about him until something happened to him. Turns out, he felt the same way."

"Situations, especially painful ones, change people. Sometimes for the good, and sometimes for the worse."

Inuyasha heard a slight change of tone in her voice as she finished her sentence.

Was she talking to him, or to herself?

-------------------------------------

AN: and another chapter! if the format seems a little weird, i'm sorry, i'm still trying to fix it . . . i got a new laptop, and i'm trying to get use to it. Reviews? yes please!


	8. Revealed

I don't own Inuyasha . . .

Miroku had arrived later that afternoon, with an invitation for Kagome to join them for dinner. He was surprised to see Inuyasha lazily lounging in a large tree, looking quite content in the shadows of the leaves while Kagome swept nearby. The houshi didn't make himself known right away to the miko; instead he watched quietly from the depths of the forest and observed the two with much curiosity.

He didn't really understand his relative. Inuyasha, the same person who, in America, walked by a crying human child without flinching, who walked by a dark alley where a young woman's screams could be heard merely snorted, who swore to hate all humans except himself and his mother, was determined to stay close to this particular woman.

Inuyasha had emerged from his bedroom a little before noon. After commenting that he dressed a little more his age, Izayoi had suggested he visit Kagome at the Shrine, seeing how it was a "glorious day". Miroku had expected a "keh!" or a degrading comment about humans, but Inuyasha had merely scowled, went upstairs to change, and unexpectedly headed for the door.

The sun was nearly setting when Izayoi sent Miroku to find Inuyasha. If they were on good terms, ask Kagome to dinner. If they weren't, ask Kagome to dinner anyway.

Kagome. It seemed as if this woman was full of surprises. From the moment he laid eyes on her and sensed Inuyasha's entire being still, he knew there was more to her than just a pretty face. Her display of powers the day before astounded him; it still stunned him how she had the ability to restrain and conceal such abilities.

But even before that he knew that she was different. Although she seemed cheerful enough, there was a sadness that tainted her pure aura, a sadness that somehow was connected to Inuyasha. Miroku was surprised to find a similar, yet much fainter, emotion seep into the hanyou's when he recognized her.

It seems to him that at one point of time these two were close, while pain and suffering tore them apart.

Deciding to make his presence known before a furious hanyou found him, he left his safety in the darkness of the forest and approached the miko as she waved to the leaving visitors.

"Kagome-sama, it seems as if the old ways have found themselves to the present."

Slightly startled at his sudden appearance, the young woman blinked before realizing that he meant her clothing.

"They're more for my comfort rather than show," she smiled, brushing her robes. "I had grown up wearing them, and these were recently given to me as a present from my Ojii-san."

"I must say, they look wonderful on you," Miroku grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Kagome-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you bear my child?"

Kagome felt her sweat dropped as she gaped, dumbfounded at the question. "Nani?"

"Would you bear my—"

"I had enough of your lecherous ways!" a menacing voice snarled as Miroku felt a swift blow to the head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, bending down to help the houshi up.

"Keh, I wouldn't get too close if I were you," he growled, glaring at the sprawled man.

"That's no way to treat your frie—aaaaiiiyeeee! Hentai!" And with a resounding slap, Miroku was once again on the floor.

"I warned you," Inuyasha grunted, scratching his head. "This bouzou's a lecher. I wouldn't trust him around any girl."

"On the contrary," the houshi grinned, "I only go after beautiful women. I must Kagome-sama, your beauty surpasses most of the women I have seen. With our looks combined our children would look—"

And again, Miroku was on the floor, bearing a red handprint on his face and a growing lump on his forehead.

"Hentai."

"Bouzou." Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha's eye began to twitch, apparently irritated from being moved from his comfortable lounging spot. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Dusting off his clothes, Miroku gave him a charming smile. "Why I came here to invite Kagome-sama for dinner, at Izayoi-sama's request."

Hearing his mother's name, Inuyasha grunted, glancing at his watch. It was getting pretty late, and the sun lingering light was the only thing illuminating the Shrine. In less than an hour, the street lamps would soon light, setting Tokyo in a beautiful city glow.

"So, what do you say, Kagome-sama?"

Her family wouldn't miss her for dinner this once. She looked at Inuyasha for approval.

"Keh, it doesn't matter to me. Come if you're coming, stay if you're staying."

Shrugging as his ambiguous answer, she accepted the invitation. Inviting them inside the house, Kagome promised to only be a few minutes while she got ready.

Muttering something about "wenches" and "too much time," Inuyasha strolled around the living room as Miroku settled himself on the couch.

"My, this is a quaint house," the houshi remarked. "Were you hear often as a child, Inuyasha?"

Ignoring his question, Inuyasha stared out the window, his back to Miroku. He knew perfectly well that he was trying to figure out the relationship between him and Kagome, without asking him straight out.

Honestly, even if Miroku had bluntly asked, "What's Kagome mean to you?", he would have no answer. He was trying to figure it out himself.

They were the best of friends as children, always in each other's company. Inuyasha, over the hundreds of years he had lived, never had a true friend until the young girl. Maybe it was because of his human and youkai heritage, or maybe it was because of his lifespan—either way, he knew that he had never met such a person before.

Although quiet and shy when they first met, Kagome soon turned out to be quite the opposite. After shedding her childish fears, she proved herself to be outgoing, and caring, always with a smile on her face. Inuyasha never tired of her, and she never tired of him.

As the years passed by and they grew older, Inuyasha became more and more grateful of Kagome. She didn't see him for what he was, but for who he was. He didn't understand why she stood by him all those years, remaining a true friend when she could have easily gone out and found herself friends more suitable for her. But she chose him, and Inuyasha gladly chose her.

The past six years had mangled his perfect Kagome. Tortured and hated, he suffered for his heritage at the hands of his own relatives. There wasn't a day that he didn't think of Kagome, but as the pain went on, he began to think, 'If my own family can turn on me, anyone can.' Thus began his disdain for the human race.

"Inuyasha, how long have you known Kagome? You look quite young here."

Miroku's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, tearing his eyes away from the window and onto the picture frame he held in his hands. Taking a step closer, he realized it was a picture of him and Kagome.

It was taken during the winter, with the first snowfall. Judging by his height and Kagome's braces, he was around fourteen, she eleven. She had thrown her arms around his neck in an embrace for the photo, while Inuyasha, feigning a serious face, secretly slipped a snowball down the girl's shirt. The result was a smirking hanyou and Kagome caught between a smile a shocked expression.

"Keh, for twelve years," he grunted, still focused on the picture. "I started aging when I met Kagome. I'll stop in a couple years again."

Inuyasha took the picture from the houshi, a slight pain in his heart. He had a copy of this before his house burned down, in a similar frame. Guilt filled him as he realized he wasn't able to grab it before he was forced to leave.

"That is one of my favorites," a voice spoke softly behind them, causing the two men to jump.

Dressed in a simple black skirt and white turtleneck, Kagome shook her head, smiling that she managed to startle them.

"Ready to go, Kagome-sama?" Miroku coughed, hinting at Inuyasha to put the photograph down.

"Hai."

The three made their way out of the house, meeting Kagome's mother halfway across the courtyard. The houshi's eyes widened as he realized how much the two looked alike, save for the older woman's shorter hair. Flashing them a charming smile, she waved goodbye as they retreated to the back entrance.

The trip through the forest was a silent one. Miroku decided to welcome the silence, knowing full well that once they arrived at the mansion, both the hanyou and miko would be bombarded with questions and suggestions, not only by Izayoi-sama, but by—

"Inuyasha, your brother arrived earlier today, though I suspect you already knew that."

"Keh, I could sense him from the Shrine. He brought someone with him."

"Hai."

A small pang of sadness struck her heart, remembering the last time she had seen Sesshoumaru. She had to remember to thank him for saving her all those years ago.

Walking up the driveway, they were greeted at the front door by the ageless noblewoman, dressed in fine robes, like a memory lost in time.

"Come in, come in," she welcomed, her smile unusually bright. "Sesshoumaru is here! And he's brought someone with him!"

A little bewildered, the three stepped into the house, where they were quickly ushered into the main living room. Standing at one end of the room was a silvery-haired man, his back towards him as he gazed out the window.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru."

He was tall, much taller than the last time she had seen him. As he turned, his golden eyes, similar in color to Inuyasha's, pierced one to their spot, as if he was reading their soul. The marks on his face seemed brighter, his presence greater.

He looked almost identical to Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru's gaze went from Inuyasha to the woman at his side. His stoic expression remained the same, but his eyes seemed to soften slightly.

"Kagome. I see you are well."

"Hai." She nodded, mustering as much grace as she could. Before another word was spoken, a maid entered, announcing that dinner would be served. As Sesshoumaru passed Kagome, he used what she could only describe as telepathy.

"_We will talk later."_

Startled, Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, who sat across from her at the table. He simply gave her an appraising stare, before looking away.

"So," Inuyasha grunted, taking a seat next to Kagome, "where's this person you've brought?"

"She's coming."

"She?" the hanyou raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look.

"Are you talking about me behind my back again, Sesshoumaru?"

All eyes turned to doorway, where a young woman stood, a mischievous smile on her face.

She was human.

Dressed in a simple green dress, her long black trailed behind her as she waddled toward Sesshoumaru, her eyes never leaving his.

_Wait . . . waddled?_

As she turned, the rest of the dinner party was able to see what was concealed in the shadows when she first walked in.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, meet Rin, my wife."

Kagome gaped, her eyes wide as she took in the very pregnant Rin. She had always thought that Sesshoumaru would take a youkai mate, but from the soft looks he was giving her, she was apparently wrong.

After the initial shock had worn off and dinner was started, everyone fell into ease. Dinner went smoothly, and after the five courses everyone retired to the living room for coffee and small talk, questions mostly about Sesshoumaru and his secret bride.

It seemed that Sesshoumaru and Rin met less than two years before. He was attending a local university for his graduate degree when he met her, a freshmen in college. It surprised Kagome how young Rin was, to be married and expecting at the tender age of 20. Sesshoumaru, who was pushing nearly 500 years, gave the appearance of a mere 26 year old.

Izayoi-sama had been rather quiet the entire evening, but no one could ignore the twinkle in her eyes as she watched her stepson and his wife. Kagome highly expected her to be dreaming of the young child that lay in Rin's womb.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's rich baritone voice addressed her, "Tell us, what have you been up to for the past six years?"

The miko was suddenly aware that everyone's eyes were on her. Knowing that it would be unwise to speak of her struggle with Inuyasha's disappearance from her life, she decided to work around it.

"Well, I went back to school," she began slowly, carefully choosing her words. "I joined the swim team in high school, and I participated in some dances and whatnot, but I couldn't fully throw myself into the whole social atmosphere."

"And why is that?"

"Ojii-san insisted that I continue my miko training," she shrugged, twirling the spoon in her cup. "I agreed, for my sake. As I grew older, I realized my powers were becoming too strong for me. They responded to my emotions. I needed the training to control them, so I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Ah, yes," Miroku nodded. "It seems I have witnessed your abilities the other day, but I can't help but wonder if that was only a small portion of power you contain."

Kagome blushed, remembering her little incident the day Inuyasha arrived. "I, uh, accidentally let myself slip. But yes, that was only partial."

"_Partial?"_ Inuyashas eyes narrowed, curious. _"Just how powerful is she?"_

"Your powers have grown by leaps and bounds," Sesshoumaru mused, "though I wonder why you suppress them instead of use them."

The miko cast down her eyes downward. "I spent so much time trying to suppress them that I don't really know how to harness their full potential."

"Keh, typical human," Inuyasha scoffed, breaking his silence. "Always scared."

"I'm not scared," Kagome protested, "I'm—"

"You ARE scared!" Inuyasha growled. "You have all this power and you won't use it. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" she repeated, her blood beginning to boil. She felt the familiar tingle in fingers, her self-control slowly slipping away. "What's wrong with me? You really want to know, Inuyasha?"

The others watched as the miko stood, her aura becoming stronger and more frightening as the seconds went by.

"_This is worse than the first time,"_ Miroku thought, watching the purple aura envelop Kagome once more. "Kagome-sama . . ."

"How would you like to have no social life, because you had to rush home everyday to meditate," the miko trembled. "How would you like to know you could destroy an entire block full of innocent people if you accidentally let yourself slip? How would you like to mourn your best friend, only to have him come back colder than ice itself? Tell me, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou's face was unreadable, but Sesshoumaru could feel his brother's own blood begin to rise. "Inuyasha!" he called out sharply.

"Don't think I don't know how it feels like to be the odd-one out," Inuyasha growled, standing on his own two feet and facing the miko. "You have no idea what I've been through, bitch!"

"Bitch? I'm a bitch?" Kagome asked shrilly. "At least I'm not a heartless bastard!"

Izayoi watched in horror as her son's eyes began to turn red. "Sesshoumaru! The Tessaiga!"

In one swift move the youkai reached in the cupboard behind him and pulled out a rusty scabbard and sword and thrust it into his younger brother's hands. Izayoi watched as Inuyasha reflexively grabbed it, his eyes growing redder by the second.

_**A fang is given in order to remain,**_

_**But that alone will not be able to sustain . . .**_

"_The prophecy . . ._" The Tessaiga wasn't enough. Inuyasha needed Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome, onegai, save him!" Izayoi pleaded, falling to her knees. "Kami, if she is the miko in the prophecy, allow her to save my son!"

"Prophecy?" Miroku had heard of the infamous prophecy of the hanyou, and knew too well that it spoke of Inuyasha. But Kagome? The legendary miko?

Inuyasha was reaching the point of no return. His fangs elongated, his claws growing longer. His pupils had turned ice blue, and his growl was so fierce it sent Sesshoumaru shaking.

It was if Kagome was watching from a completely different body altogether. She stared at the hanyou as he transformed, and she watched Izayoi-sama crumble to the floor in tears. Sesshoumaru was standing protectively in front of Rin, himself unsure, while Miroku held ofukas in his hand, ready in an emergency.

Her gaze returned to Inuyasha, who's blue pupils were fixated on her, ready to attack. Her anger soon turned into sadness as she surveyed the scene before her.

As Inuyasha lunged at her, his claws reaching for her throat, it was if time had slowed down. Something inside her snapped, and as he neared her throat she let all self-control slip away from her completely.

The other's couldn't explain what happened next. As they were sure that the youkai Inuyasha would kill the young miko, her eyes began to glow. Extending an arm Kagome constructed what Miroku could only explain as a unique barrier around Inuyasha, encasing him. A bright flash suddenly engulfed the room, and before she could tear her eyes away Izayoi saw Kagome embrace her son before a pure white light blinded everyone in the room.

After a few moments the light subsided, leaving a stunned room, including Inuyasha, who as now standing on his own. Confused, he looked at the Tessaiga in his hand, before gazing at the woman before him.

"What the hell happened?"

Kagome stood, her purple aura still surrounding her. Her eyes softened as she gazed at her best friend.

"You're all right," she whispered, before collapsing in an exhausted heap on the ground.

Inuyasha shot forward, lifting her head and checking for a pulse. Relieved that she was alive, he slowly shook her shoulders.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Glancing back at the others, he growled at their frozen states.

"What the hell happened!"

As Rin waddled towards the unconscious woman, Izayoi reached forward and hugged her son tightly. Confused, Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and Miroku. "What's going on?"

"It's her," Sesshoumaru sighed. "It's really her."

"Nani? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Inuyasha," Miroku stuffed his ofukas back into his pocket, staring at Kagome's lifeless form with disbelief, "it means . . .

. . . you're bound to her if you want to live."

AN: sorry it's taken so long . . . I started college, and I've been trying to get settled in my new apartment. I moved out! whoo! independence can be scary sometimes. Read this chapter carefully, especially the last part, because it'll be crucial to the plot. this chapter might be a little confusing, so don't hesitate to ask questions. don't hesitate to point out any mistakes either, because I did this chapter over the course of two weeks, due to my time constraints. Enjoy! and don't forget to review! 


	9. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . .

"_So what do you think of her?"_

_Izayoi embraced her son from behind as they watched Totosai lead the young girl back into the woods. Inuyasha beamed as Kagome turned around, waving at her new friend before disappearing completely into the shade of the trees._

"_Mama, she's different, isn't she?"_

"_Nani? What do you mean, Inuyasha?"_

"_She's not like other humans." He turned around, his large amber eyes staring innocently up into hers. "Is she a youkai?"_

"_Oh, my, no," Izayoi laughed, leading her son away from the window. "Kagome is a miko."_

"_Miko?" Inuyasha frowned. "Isn't she kind of young?"_

"_Yes, and no." Taking a seat in a large armchair, she drew him into her lap, gazing into the fireplace. "She's a different kind of miko."_

"_How so?"_

"_My, you have a lot of questions," Izayoi teased, ruffling his hair. Inuyasha leaned back, enjoying the pampering his mother was giving him._

"_Mama?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I like her."_

Izayoi watched as her son, her grown son, entered the room, his expression furious. He gave her a cool look before shooting a glare at Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes burning.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"Inuyasha, your language," she reprimanded, though it went unheard.

"How is Kagome?"

"She's asleep," he growled, becoming rather impatient with his brother. "So what the hell is this all about? Prophecy? What damn prophecy?"

Sesshoumaru gave no answer, but pulled the Tessaiga from underneath the desk, handing it to Inuyasha once more.

"This prophecy."

The hanyou stared at the sword in his hand, the rusty scabbard glinting dully in the low lamplight of Inutaisho's office.

"What the hell does this have to do with Kagome?" he frowned, looking at his mother. "Tessaiga protects my blood. Where does she fit into this?"

"I was hoping for a better time and place for this," Izayoi began, pulling out a familiar envelop from the long sleeves of her robes, "But it looks like I have no choice."

"Here." The older youkai handed Inuyasha a piece of paper.

"**One born from two worlds, a living son,**

**His life destined to belong to neither one.**

**A fang is given in order to remain,**

**That alone enough to sustain."**

"Do you know what that is, Inuyasha?"

"It's the prophecy about my birth, big deal," he shrugged, thrusting the paper back to Sesshoumaru. "I've heard it a million times before."

"Read this one," Izayoi said quietly, holding out an old torn piece of parchment paper. Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look, but took in anyway, his eyes widening as he read the inscription.

"What is this," he croaked, rereading the lines that were unfamiliar.

"That is the true prophecy." Sesshoumaru leaned against the desk, pensive.

"So the other one was fake?" Inuyasha growled, staring at the piece of paper. "You _lied_ to me?"

"If there is anyone you should be angry it, it is with me," Izayoi spoke up, defending her stepson. "Your father and Sesshoumaru wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I decided against it."

"But it's my life!" He protested, hurt filling his eyes. "How could you keep something like this from me for so long?"

"Because you would overreact, much like you are right now," Sesshoumaru grunted, crossing his arms. "You weren't completely clueless; didn't you get Tessaiga on your 18th birthday?"

"A letter and a rusty old sword wasn't exactly my ideal way of getting told," he growled angrily, slamming the parchment on the table next to him. "I'm over 300 years old! Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want to tell you until the miko was found."

Three pairs of eyes landed on the houshi who entered the room, his face solemn.

"This bouzou knew too?"

"No." Miroku sighed, taking the empty chair next to Izayoi.

"I am a houshi from my own right," he began, "and this prophecy is common knowledge to Shrines all over the world."

"The hell? People know about me?"

"On the contrary, they know only about the prophecy. Izayoi-sama had told me it was about you. The rest I figured out on my own."

"Explain yourself, bouzou," Inuyasha demanded, glaring.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha, we are all here to help you. Now, could you read the prophecy out loud?"

Inuyasha muttered a few choice words under his breath, but grabbed the parchment.

"**One born from two worlds, a living son,**

**His life destined to belong to neither one. **

**A fang is given in order to remain, **

**But that alone will not be able to sustain.**

**Seek her out, a healer miko of rare,**

**A pure soul with powers beyond compare.**

**The fang and miko together will give**

**A chance of life, and he will live."**

"Happy?"

"Quite," Miroku nodded, sinking into deeper thought, his gaze landing on the Tessaiga.

"I assume that is the fang in the prophecy."

"Hai," Izayoi answered quietly. "It was forged from Inutaisho's own fang."

"But that isn't enough," Miroku continued. "The prophecy says Inuyasha needs a miko with incomparable powers."

Three knowing pairs of eyes landed on Inuyasha.

_Incomparable powers?_ His thoughts drifted back to the slumbering woman in the room down the hallway, his eyes widening.

"Kagome?"

"Hai."

"But . . .how . . ." _Kagome?_

"There's no sure way it could be her," he argued, not knowing wither he was relieved or angry.

"There is always that possibility," Sesshoumaru reasoned. "But we have been monitoring dozens of miko for the past three hundred years, and none have the powers that Kagome possesses."

"Wait," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, his defense for the young woman kicking in. "You were spying on her years ago, weren't you?"

"Iie. I happened on Kagome merely by chance, or fate, either way you prefer. I had heard of the Higurashi Shrine's financial trouble, and I, coming from a Shrine myself, came to their aid. I convinced Inutaisho to accompany me, but we had no intention of searching for a miko that day. It had been long-known fact that there hasn't been a miko in the Higurashi line for centuries. I didn't even know that the current priest had a daughter, much less grandchildren."

Izayoi closed her eyes, recalling that earth-shattering day. "If she didn't walk into the room, I would've never seen her. Such innocence, such frailty, the thought that she might be a miko never crossed my mind, until I touched her. Her powers were weak back then, but they were there, waiting to be harnessed. So I brought her here, and again she surprised me by befriending you. I watched her grow, and although her abilities began to surface I still had my doubts, that is, until today."

"Do you remember what happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku pinned the hanyou to his seat. "Do you remember what she did for you in the other room?"

"I, uh. . ." _What **did** happen?_

"What do you remember?"

"All I remember was her getting all worked up," Inuyasha answered quietly. "I didn't mean to make Kagome mad, it was just . . ."

"It's what you're accustomed to. It's alright, I'm sure she will forgive you," Sesshoumaru dismissed. "That is another subject you and I will talk about later. Don't you remember what you did?"

"I just remember feeling pain," he grumbled, turning away. "Like I was giving in to every dark desire I ever had."

"_I wanted to hurt someone . . . "_

"Then?"

"Then, I just saw Kagome collapse."

"She saved you, Inuyasha. She purified your youkai blood enough to return you to your hanyou form. You were inches from her throat before she sealed you in a protective barrier."

"_I . . . tried to kill her?"_

"If that isn't proof enough," Miroku added, "it takes enormous restraint not to purify you entirely. Although I expected her to use self-control, I was surprised when she actually used her powers."

"Indeed," the older youkai mused, "she said it herself that she never used them."

"Instinct perhaps?" Miroku offered.

"Perhaps."

Izayoi remained silent, the image of Kagome holding her son in an embrace still fresh in her mind. Kagome _was_ the miko in the prophecy. The display earlier confirmed it, and her nature to overcome her own anger to save Inuyasha's set her destiny in stone.

"Does Kagome know?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his younger brother brooding in the seat, his expression unreadable. He felt more for the miko then he let on, despite her human heritage. He had heard of his brother's tirades, claiming to hate all humans, although he kept this human houshi as a companion.

"Hai, I've told her," Izayoi nodded. "Inuyasha, I think we're done here. Why don't you go and check on Kagome?"

"I would like a word with you, Inuyasha, before you leave," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I think Rin can look after her for a couple more minutes."

Izayoi and Miroku stood to leave, the noblewoman giving her son a gentle squeeze in the shoulder. "We're going to the Shrine and explain everything to her family. We'll be back shortly."

As the door clicked behind them, Inuyasha slumped even further into his seat. Running a frustrated hand over his face, he let out a low growl.

"I know you're exhausted, Inuyasha, this won't take long."

"Keh, whatever. Let's just get this over with. What do you want?"

The older man let out an exasperated sigh, taking the seat Izayoi had just vacated. "Inuyasha, what happened to you during the past six years?"

The hanyou gaped, surprised at his interest on his behalf. "Keh, that's all in the past. I just learned humans' true natures, and quite frankly, they're disgusting and despicable creatures."

"I believe it's more complicated than that."

"What do you know?" Inuyasha exploded, glaring at his brother's calm and collected attitude. "You went to Canada, went to school, met your mate, blah blah blah! You don't know what I've been through, so don't try to read me!"

"You keep saying we don't know what you been through, so why don't you tell us?" Sesshoumaru retorted. "Or are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"That someone might actually understand you."

Inuyasha huffed, before sinking back into his chair. Seeing as this wasn't going in the direction he wanted, Sesshoumaru tried a different approach.

"Then tell me, what's your relationship with Kagome?"

"She's a girl from my past! That's all."

"That's all?"

"Well now she's stuck with me because of that stupid prophecy."

"So I take it that what you told me years ago was all a lie?"

**Flashback**

"_Is she okay?"_

"_I took her back to the Shrine, and left her with her mother."_

"_So she's okay?"_

"_Yes." Sesshoumaru watched as his little brother slumped down on the floor, relieved._

"_I didn't get to say goodbye."_

"_She'll understand." Eyeing her brother's heartbroken expression, he raised an eyebrow. _

"_You care for her, don't you?"_

"_Of course I care for her! She's my best—"_

"_No, I mean **care** for her."_

_Inuyasha hung his head, nodding slightly. "I never got to tell her."_

Inuyasha stilled, remembering that conversation like it was just yesterday. Closing his eyes, he shook his head.

"Those were the hormones talking."

"So you no longer care for her?"

"I . . . I can't!" Inuyasha shook, looking away. "I can't . . ."

"You can't? Or you won't? Inuyasha, answer me."

"They beat me."

"Nani?"

"They beat me . . . all of them."

"In the United States?"

"Yeah. They were nice for a couple weeks, then they started to beat me."

Sesshoumaru listened in shock and awe as he realized what Inuyasha had to endure. The pain was apparent in his voice, and his own blood began to boil. Hanyou or not, he was the son of Inutaisho, and his brother. He didn't deserve to be treated in such a way.

As Inuyasha finished, he couldn't blame him for such hatred. His own family had tortured him, abused him. But there was still the matter of Kagome.

"She won't treat you the same way, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru pointed out quietly. "She loved you as a hanyou before. She waited for you. She'll accept you as you are now."

"I know," Inuyasha scratched his head. "I know that. I told you, it's complicated."

"So you do care for her still."

"I never stopped."

"Then there's more to the story."

Inuyasha leaned forward, letting his arms rest on his knees. "You know what happened six years ago Nii-chan. You know the bloodshed that comes with being associated with our kind. It's hard enough to be paired with a youkai, but a hanyou? And one of Inutaisho Kabayashi's sons! We have enemies, and once they find out about her they'll use her to get to me. Don't tell you me haven't thought about the same thing about Rin."

"I have, and I still do," the older youkai nodded. "But that is a choice Rin made herself. She chose to be with me, just as Izayoi chose to be with our Father."

"But Kagome can't choose," Inuyasha argued. "She's been drawn into this against her will!"

"Was she? According to Izayoi-sama, she could've declined. But she didn't. She chose you."

Sesshoumaru let his words hang in the air for a few moments before continuing.

"Fate has chosen that Kagome and you be tied together, whether you agree with it or not. That simple fact shows that not only she believes, but fate believes that she will survive whatever she was meant to accomplish."

"Give her a chance, Inuyasha. She won't be like the others. She's proven it time and time again. Open your eyes, little brother."

AN: i know what you all are thinking: another chapter? my creative juices were flowing, so i thought i put another one out. well, this chapter was a little more angsty, I think. as for the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, there was no fighting between them, so everything is neutral. you can tell that Sesshoumaru actually cares alot for Inuyasha. anyways, yes, i will get into more detail on what exactly happened to Inuyasha in the U.S., but that's later in the story. any questions? ask me! Enjoy! and review please!


	10. Test

_I don't own Inuyasha . . ._

Kagome awoke with a bad taste in her mouth, her head throbbing. Her limbs felt like dead weight as she tried to bring a hand to her face, only to have it drop back limply on her side.

Cracking her eyes open, she found herself in a dark room, the curtains drawn shut. She tried to remember what had happened before she blacked out, but it was useless. Hell, she couldn't even remember what day it was.

"Ughh, who hit me on the head," she groaned, rolling her head to the side. She had initially thought she was alone, but as she blinked she saw in the corner a body stirred, moving closer to her, calling her name in a low, husky voice.

"Kagome?"

The young woman blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room. Familiar golden eyes etched with worry greeted her, followed by a waterfall of silver hair. But she recognized him even before he spoke.

"Inuyasha."

"You, uh, alright?" he asked gruffly, trying to hide his concern in vain. He nervously fidgeted with the sword that hung at his side.

"Tessaiga?" Kagome tried to prop herself up, only to collapse back into the bed, the hanyou's beneath her head instantly.

"Stupid girl," he growled, helping her sit up. "You shouldn't be moving."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome decided to let that one go, not in the mood to argue. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"A little," she winced, her head feeling like it was about to split into two. "We were fighting earlier."

"Yeah . . ." he trailed off, suddenly interested at the pitcher of water on the bedside table.

"Inuyasha?"

"You hungry?" he asked gruffly. "Mother told me to get you some food as soon as you were awake."

"Iie, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Uh, 7."

"At night?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "In the morning. You were out all night."

"Mou, Mama must be worried," Kagome groaned, groping around for her purse. "I need to get home."

"Keh, stupid girl, she knows you're here. Mother and Miroku went to the Shrine and explained it all."

Inuyasha reached over, grabbing a wet washcloth from a basin near the bed, when Kagome realized that he was wearing the same clothes he wore the night before.

"Inuyasha? Did you stay with me the whole night?"

He said nothing, but in the dim light she saw his face flush as he applied the cool cloth to her forehead, his eyes refusing to meet hers. Kagome felt her heart warm, a feeling she knew only Inuyasha could create, having him take care of her in such a way.

She thought back of the events of last night, her mind drifting back to their argument. She vaguely remembered becoming rather upset at something Inuyasha said, before recalling her horror as she watched him transform—

"Are you alright?" She burst out abruptly, taking the hanyou by surprise. She began searching for any signs of redness in the eyes, grabbing his hands to check any abnormal nail growth, before reaching up and touching his cheeks where purple marks adorned him the night before.

"_Kagome?" _ His eyes widened as he felt her touch, her fingers warm against her skin. As she reached up to touch his face, Inuyasha couldn't help but breathe sharply, her eyes melting his heart.

"I remember," she whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting her words and touch comfort him. He had stayed with her the entire night, watching over her carefully. Sesshoumaru's words rang through his head, as he sat, waiting for her to wake up.

"Why?"

Kagome watched as he opened his eyes and pulled away, grasping her hand in his. "Why did you agree to this?"

Blinking, her eyes fell on the Tessaiga in his other hand. "The prophecy?"

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome frowned.

"Kagome-sama! You're awake!"

Miroku watched in amusement as Inuyasha seemed to jump two feet in the air while Kagome paled. Izayoi peered into the room from behind the houshi, her face filled with delight as she saw that miko was awake.

"Kagome! How are you feeling, dear?"

Inuyasha swore under his breath, reminding himself to have a "nonviolent" talk with Miroku later.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Gomen, I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

"Would you be able to stomach some food?" Izayoi asked, feeling the young woman's forehead. "Or maybe you would like a bath?"

"Arigatou, but I really should be getting to school," Kagome wavered, trying to stand. Her legs felt like jello as she collapsed back onto the bed.

"I believe we have your mother's permission to keep you in bed for the day," Sesshoumaru announced, entering the room. "She said it wouldn't hurt to miss one day of school."

"But I have a test—"

"But nothing, wench," Inuyasha snapped, "You're staying in bed today. End of discussion."

Kagome growled in frustration, half because she was missing an important exam, and half because Inuyasha reverted back to his cruel self.

"If Kagome is feeling better, I would like a word with her," Sesshoumaru spoke, glancing at the miko. Surprised, she merely nodded. "Sure."

The others stood to leave as Izayoi placed a kiss on top of Kagome's head, a gesture the young woman hadn't seen in years. "We'll be down the hallway," she whispered gently, brushing her hair out her face. She turned and walked through the door, followed by Miroku.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou said nothing, but stood slowly, his golden eyes piercing his brother's. Sesshoumaru offered no emotion but a cool stare in return. Grudgingly, the younger youkai made his way to the door, glancing at Kagome before shutting her inside with the inuyoukai.

The silence hung in the air for a few moments, making Kagome wish that the others were still in the room. Running a shaky hand through her hair, she smiled nervously.

"So what's so important that you had to make everyone leave?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, sinking into a chair near her, his golden eyes, so much like Inuyasha's, bore into her's, as if he was trying to read her soul.

"I hope you are aware of what you are getting yourself into, Kagome."

Grunting in frustration, the miko threw him an impatient look. "For the hundredth time, _yes_, I know."

"Understand, Kagome, that we are only after your well-being," he admonished, raising an eyebrow.

"And Inuyasha's?" She challenged quietly. "What of Inuyasha's well-being? At least with me around he'll have a chance."

Sesshomaru's lips quirked into a small smile, his face relaxing. "I see that you haven't lost any of that fiery compassion you carry within you."

Kagome blushed, but didn't answer.

"You've read the prophecy, I presume?"

"Hai."

"I hope you know there's more to it than the words on the parchment."

"Nani?" Kagome sent him a bewildered look. "More than the words? So it's more than just staying by Inuyasha's side?"

"Much more," Sesshoumaru nodded, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "Izayoi didn't mention this to you because, frankly, she was too stressed trying to make sure you were the one. I'm not sure where to begin, Kagome, but I will do my best to explain everything to you."

"Our father is one of the greatest youkai that ever lived. His power is unrivaled, surpassing that of any other youkai. His reputation earned him the title, "Inu no Taisho," which can be roughly translated into "Dog General." In his possession are the three swords--the Tensaiga, the Tessaiga, and So'unga, the three swords of conquest. But I'm sure you already know all of that."

"As the years passed and the population of youkai began to thin, he, along with many others, disappeared among the humans, taking his title as his first name and adopting a surname. To this day, the name "Kabayashi" strikes fear into those who know him," Sesshoumaru faintly smiled.

"But our Father still has his weaknesses. He took a human as a wife after my own passed on, much to his subjects' dismay. Although Izayoi has succeeded in winning the hearts of those who once opposed her, it wasn't enough to permanently eliminate his enemies. Some of his most loyal subjects turned their backs to him, calling him a traitor for tainting himself with a human."

"Father ignored them, but he nearly reached his breaking point when Inuyasha was born. He realized during the birthing process that his blood, the same blood that flowed in his sons, would be too much for his hanyou son. His fears were confirmed when the prophecy was spoken minutes after he was born. Inuyasha's youkai half would overcome his human if not sealed with the miko and the fang."

"The prophecy was known throughout he entire youkai population, and everyone knew that the fang spoken was the Tessaiga. Father's enemies saw this as a small chance to finally usurp the power from him, since he no longer possessed all three Swords of Conquest. Plans were devised, and schemes were thought up, all led by a youkai named Ryukotsusei."

He paused, pinning Kagome down with his point-blank stare. "He planned his day well. It took him centuries to finally summon all the minions he needed, but the day came. That fateful day six years ago."

The young woman gasped, her eyes growing wide. "You mean . . ."

"That was Ryukotsusei's first and final attempt to overthrow Father. He had hoped to catch him off-guard and finally defeat him, but he missed one crucial fact--Father hadn't given Inuyasha the Tessaiga yet, thus it was still in his possession, and he was able to destroy Ryukotsusei."

"Although he is gone, many of Ryukotsusei's allies are still out there, waiting for a chance to avenge his death and take the Swords of Conquest." Sesshoumaru stood, and for the first time Kagome noticed the scabbard that hung at his side. Unsheathing his weapon, he held it to the sunlight, glinting in all it's glory.

To a normal person, it may have seemed like an ordinary sword, but only those with special abilities were able to sense it's aura, it's impressive power. Kagome watched it gleam in the light, striking a memory in her heart.

"Tensaiga," she breathed, watching the youkai sheath it once more. "Why do you have it?"

"Tensaiga is given to the firstborn, and the heir to the Western Realm," Sesshoumaru sat back down, brooding.

"Does that mean So'unga . . ."

"So'unga is the only sword left in Father's possession," he confirmed. "This is why I asked to speak with you."

"Kagome, Father's enemies will go after Inuyasha, putting you in terrible danger. Word has already spread that the miko in the prophecy has been found and protecting the youngest son of the Inu no Taisho. They will use you to get to him and Tessaiga. They will come and try to destroy you, making it easier to access the Tessaiga."

"The life that you have accepted is one of bloodshed and death. The prophecy you choose to fulfill is incomplete, and the rest is as of yet lost. Are you still so willing to stay by Inuyasha's side?"

A smile played on Kagome's lips as she softly responded, "You're testing me."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, surprised at her perceptiveness, but impressed by her abilities. He gave no answer, but gave her a cool, appraising stare.

"Does Inuyasha know you're doing this?"

"He asked me to explain everything to you, and then give you a chance to change your mind if you wished."

Kagome inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai?"

"Tell him he's stuck with me."

Sesshoumaru smiled, knowing that he had been right about the young woman, though he was still slightly curious.

"I admire your courage and will, Kagome, but may I ask your reason?"

The young woman fiddled with the blanket in her fingers, idly tracing the patterns. Lifting her eyes to meet his, Sesshoumaru saw pure strength and loyalty in her eyes.

"Ever since I can remember, Ojii-san has always said I was destined for a great purpose, though neither one of us knew what. I can't give you a straight answer, Sesshoumaru, because I don't have one. But I do know one thing: I belong here. Prophecy or no prophecy, my heart and mind tell me I belong by Inuyasha. So by Inuyasha I'll stay."

Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly, and stood to give her her privacy. "I shall leave you rest, Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai turned, glancing at the young woman who sat with a playful smile on her face, still fingering the patterns on the blanket.

"Hm?"

"I passed the test, didn't I?"

_AN:_ Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope everything was pretty clear in this chapter. Kagome seems so light hearted because, well, she's Kagome! She's always been the type of girl to trust herself in situations, especially when it comes to Inuyasha.

For those who read "Creature of Light," yes, there is more to the first chapter, but i just posted the first few paragraphs to see how people reacted to it. I think I will post it . . .

well, enjoy!


	11. Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . .**

The next few weeks were uneventful compared to the few days since Inuyasha's return from America. Kagome resumed her life as best as she could, returning to school and continuing her miko duties at the shrine. However, life became a little more interesting with a certain hanyou around.

"Inuyasha! It's a pleasure seeing you again!"

Shina's voice drifted to the second floor where Kagome laid sprawled on her bed, surrounded by various textbooks. Hearing muffled voices downstairs, she decided it was time for a break from her tedious studies.

Padding down the stairs, she found them along with the elderly Higurashi in the living room sipping tea. Kagome couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's relaxed expression as he stared at cup of tea in front of him.

He had stopped by for the first time in six years two weeks ago, coming to fetch Kagome to have lunch at the mansion. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that she had school, and was surprised to find an older version of Kagome throw herself into his arms and hug him tightly, followed by an old man who showered his head with blessings.

"Inuyasha!" She had exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "It's been such a long time!"

With such a warm welcome, Inuyasha grudgingly allowed them to usher him inside the house, and promptly fed him nearly all the ramen in the house.

"I remember it was your favorite," Shina smiled.

Who was he to deny hospitality and all the ramen he could eat? Besides, these were the same people who took him trick or treating for the first time when he was younger, and allowed him to stay when he was avoiding Myouga and his multiple exams. They didn't deserve his hatred.

He was now a regular at the Higurashi household, coming with invitations for dinner for Kagome and her whole family, or just to lounge around the peaceful shrine.

"Oh there you are, Kagome. I was just about to ask Souta to get you."

The young woman sat on the couch next to her best friend, pouring herself a cup of tea. "I heard voices and knew Inuyasha was here, so I decided to come down." Glancing at the hanyou next to her, she flashed him a brief smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he grunted, his usual greeting for her. She wasn't complaining; it was a change from "keh," "wench," or no answer.

"Inuyasha was telling us of a trip he'll be taking," Satoshi pipped up, reclining into the couch. "A trip to Australia to visit his father."

"Australia?" Kagome felt her stomach tighten. Didn't she just get him back? Why did he have to leave so soon? "When are you going?"

"In a month or so," he answered gruffly, setting his cup down and running a clawed hand through his hair. "That's why I'm here."

"Eh?"

"You're coming."

Kagome gave him a dumbfounded stare. "Nani?"

"You're coming with me, wench."

The young woman heard her mother smother a giggle at the nickname, but she ignored it. "Mou, Inuyasha . . . I'm graduating soon. I can't just get up and leave--"

"I know that," he retorted irritably, rolling his eyes. "That's why I'm here. I asked Higurashi-san when your graduation was so I could plan the trip."

"And I don't have a say if I _want _to go or not?"

"You really are dense," Inuyasha snorted, fixing his amber gaze on her sorrel pools. "If I go, you _have_ to go."

Kagome felt something click inside her head as he burned a hole through her eye sockets.

_Heh . . . stupid me._

"Oh," she blushed, slightly embarrassed. Tearing her eyes away from Inuyasha, she stared into her cup. "Right. Gomen."

"Well now," Shina intervened, breaking the silence, "The day is still young. Do you two have any plans for this evening?" Noting the bewildered look on the hanyou's face, she added, "Kagome, you could use a break from all that studying."

"I sure could," she sighed in relief, "but I really shouldn't."

"Keh," her companion snorted, "with all that studying you're going to fry your brain."

"But I need to pass high school. Besides," she glanced slyly, "I'm not like a certain someone who hardly studied and still got perfect test scores."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn at her comment. Did she really remember that?

"Whatever," he grunted in reply, a thought coming to mind. "Hey, you wanna go out to dinner?"

"Eh?" Kagome nearly dropped her cup. Inuyasha? Asking her out to dinner?

"Don't think anything big of it," he added hastily, "Mother's been bugging me to take you out sometime."

The "Mother's-been-bugging-me" excuse again. Oh well, better excuse than no offer at all.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh there's a quaint little restaurant that opened up downtown," Shina smiled. "It would be a perfect outing for you two."

Shrugging, the hanyou muttered a "whatever" before sinking deeper into the couch. Sneaking a look at Kagome's clothes, he grumbled, "You should probably change out of that uniform if we're going anywhere."

Kagome gazed down at her ordinary school uniform. Seated next to Inuyasha who was dressed in his usual dress shirt and slacks, she felt like a child. Excusing herself, she rushed upstairs to change.

What to wear, what to wear, what to wear . . .

_Keh, my tea is cold._

He threw an expressionless look at the older Higurashi woman and her father, wondering what on the world they could be thinking. Ever since Kagome left to change, they had sat in silence.

How long does it take women to change anyway?

"Has Kagome mentioned her surgery to you?"

Surgery? Oh yeah . . . "Uh, she never told me directly, but I heard about it. What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about," Shina assured, she too taking notice that the tea had run cold. "There seems to be some abnormal growth in her body that they have to remove. It's quite strange, actually. Appears to be a crystal within her."

"A crystal?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome really needed to hurry up.

"Her surgery is due a week before graduation, that's why she's bombarded with tests," the old man explained. "She wants to finish them early so she has no worries come time for graduation."

"I see."

"I trust you'll keep my granddaughter safe?"

"Keh, if you mean keeping her from opening up her wound or falling down the stairs--"

"Yes, that. But promise us you'll keep her safe while you're in Australia." Ojii-san sighed and pinned the hanyou to his seat. "She's still so young to be caught up into such an ancient prophecy. I'm proud of the woman that she is, but . . ."

"But what?"

"You probably realize by now that Kagome will do anything for you," Shina answered quietly. "My Father and I have accepted the fact that she will face much danger. However, all we ask of you is to keep her from any real harm."

"I . . . I'll do my best," Inuyasha answered slowly, "but I--"

"That's all we expect from you. Arigatou."

Inuyasha was about to add another remark when he heard Kagome's soft footsteps near the doorway. A few moments later she emerged, dressed for a night out on the town.

He couldn't help but take in the beauty that his best friend had become. What was once a short, scrawny girl was now a beautiful woman before him, with midnight black hair that fell to her waist and bright, sorrel eyes. The dress she chose to wear, a cream colored summer dress, was accented with a sheer scarf, and topped off with a genuine smile.

"Ready?"

Rising to his feet, Inuyasha made a short bow before making eye contact with Shina. She smiled her usual smile, but behind it was a look of trust.

"Go on you two," Satoshi cleared his throat. "No need for reservations, but you should beat the crowd."

Saying their goodbyes, the couple left the Shrine and down the long steps, where a red convertible awaited them. Surprised, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"You drove? Don't you usually walk?"

"I, uh, went somewhere earlier," he grunted, opening the passenger side door. "It's a rental."

Throwing another suspicious look, Inuyasha knew that she didn't buy his story. What the hell was he suppose to say?

_Hey Kagome . . . yeah, I rented this car yesterday because I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight, but I didn't know how to ask you so I used the Australia excuse to get my ass over here and had to ask your mom to suggest we go out when you came downstairs._

Some pathetic idiot he was.

"Wait, you _do_ have your license, right?"

Kagome's skepticism was beginning to unnerve him.

"I'm over 300 years old, wench," he growled low, "I think I would know how to drive by now." Starting the car and pulling into the road, he heard her whisper, "I pray to God that you do."

Dinner had gone surprisingly well, and the restaurant that "Kagome's mother" had suggested was small and quaint, but undoubtedly classy. After the hostess greeted Inuyasha formally, Kagome gave up trying to figure out what Inuyasha was up to and just played along.

"So, how's school?" he asked, cutting into his desert and stuffing it into his mouth.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, just like the past five times you asked me this night."

"Keh, don't blame me, wench. It's not my fault we have nothing to talk about."

Nothing to talk about or nothing that we are _willing_ to talk about?

"So why did you bring me here, Inuyasha?"

His spoon stilled mid-mouth as he gave her a slightly startled look, which soon turned into a smirk. _Can't hide anything from this woman, eh?_

"Impatient wench," he sighed, laying his desert aside. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a letter. "I was going to get to this sooner or later, but since you can't wait . . ." he thrust the letter into her surprised hands. "Read it."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome took the letter and read the words.

_Inuyasha,_

_I am delighted that you have found yourself back into your mother's safe arms. Give her my wishes, for I hope to see all of you soon. I write to you eagerly and urgently, as new developments have been brought to my attention during my stay here, in Australia._

_As you should know by now, the prophecy of your birth wasn't complete. There were two other portions of the prophecy that were lost to the world . . . until now. My associates in Japan have uncovered the last two missing pieces of the prophecy, which I will not go into detail in this letter in fear of the information being intercepted. _

_I hope you have reunited with Kagome, because she in fact plays a bigger role in this than initially thought. I have bought you, your mother, Sesshoumaru, his wife, and Kagome plane tickets to Australia so that we might be able to look into this matter more in depth. It is far too dangerous to meet in the country where Ryukotsusei's associates may still lurk, so I wish to be reunited with all of you before we return to Japan._

_We have much to discuss, my son._

_Inu no Taisho_

"Did you know about the other parts of the prophecy?"

"Izayoi-sama mentioned it before," Kagome mused, handing him back the letter. "But I forgot up till now. Do you know what could be on them?"

"I wish," he sighed, stuffing the letter back into his pocket. "All I know is that it concerned me and the Tesssaiga. But apparently, you're involved as well."

"Mmm." Kagome gazed out the window at the shimmering lights of Tokyo. Everything seemed to be moving so fast ever since Inuyasha returned.

_Seems like fate bound us tighter together than we thought._

Inuyasha took a swig of his champagne, taking the opportunity to sneak a glance at his companion. The lighting was perfect, and with the color of her dress she looked like an angel that fell from heaven.

He ground his teeth in irritation. He wasn't suppose to be falling for Kagome. For one, she was his best friend, nothing more.

Besides, she was already too much involved with him and his life. He couldn't let things get more complicated between them. All of this was strictly business.

Then why was he feeling this way?

The more he spent with the young woman, the more the hatred he gained over the years began to disappear. There was something about the way she accepted him back so easily that he couldn't understand. Every smile was genuine, every word was honest. No one had ever treated him like that ever since . . .

. . . ever since she did when they were kids.

He cared for her then, and he still cared about her now. What he told Sesshoumaru all those years ago wasn't a lie.

She cared for him then, and she still cared about him now.

He never changed.

She never changed.

Perhaps six years did nothing in reality, but help them age.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

Her voice brought him out of his reverie. Blinking stupidly, he grunted some incoherent words. "We should get you home, it's getting late."

After paying the bill, Kagome spotted a park across the street and, tugging Inuyasha, decided it was a beautiful night to take a walk. The park was quiet, save for the soft rustling of leaves as the cool air danced around the couple.

"It's nice out, isn't it?" she sighed, gazing up at the stars. "Were the stars this big in America?"

Inuyasha snorted, but glanced up anyway. "Some. Some were bigger, like in California. New York had too many lights."

He felt at ease as she smiled in content. "Do you remember when we were younger? And we use to sit on your roof and watch the stars?"

"Keh, I never watched stars, wench." He bit his lip. Of course he remembered. He use to dream about memories like those when he was in America.

"I don't believe you."

He twisted his head to look at her, and took a step back at the sight of her frown. "What's wrong with you?"

"Remember? We had a special star that you said would watch both of us no matter where we were," she insisted, tugging on his arm. "Watch, I'll prove it."

"You're one crazy bitch."

"I am not! And take that back!"

"Keh, you talk too much."

"Baka!"

"Wench!"

"Insensitive jerk!" Inuyasha shut his mouth as he heard her sniffle. Kagome turned away, mumbling something about stars and idiots.

Clenching his teeth he pulled her towards the awaiting car. "C'mon, it's getting late."

The ride home was silent as Inuyasha drove a fuming miko home. She was furious at him.

Did a little star really mean that much to her?

He walked her up the stairs, the silence between them deafening. Kagome kept her fists clenched, determined not to speak on word to him.

_How could he forget? He's the one who chose the star . . . I don't believe him! We weren't even that young anymore!_

They reached the dimly lighted house, where they stood on the front porch awkwardly. Neither wanted to leave the other's side, but neither wanted to say a word.

"Well, goodnight then," Kagome greeted stiffly, opening the front door.

"I'll come get you after school."

"I can walk home, thanks," she replied cooly, giving him a look that made the hanyou step back.

"Fine." He turned to leave, before glancing up at the dark sky. "Hey, wench."

She didn't respond, but her hand stilled over the doorknob.

"It's that bright one. Next to that cluster of four."

Confused at his meeting, Kagome watched his retreating figure disappear over the stairs.

_The bright one?_

Staring up at the night sky, she saw a star burning bright against the dark background, outshining the cluster of four it gleamed next to.

The brightest star that night.

Their star.

"Oh, Inuyasha . . ." she whispered, smiling to herself. "You did remember, baka."

Tonight, they would both sleep in peace knowing they were underneath the same watchful star.

_AN: sorry for the long wait . . . I had midterms in college, plus volleyball and studying got in the way. i'm happy to report that i just had a birthday ) whooo! i'm legal!_

_anyways, i hope you all liked the slight fluff in this chapter . . . can't go full yet, they're not ready. heh. and Sango and Miroku will meet soon!_

_till next time! R&R!_


End file.
